Uma Pequena Criança para Guialos
by IzaBL
Summary: Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa horrivel. Lord Voldemort quer um herdeiro. Draco pode atender o maior desafio de sua vida: A paternidade?
1. Aviso Inicial LEIA!

_***AVISO INICIAL***_

Quem escreveu essa história foi a _Strangerwithmiface_. Ela é americana e escreve muito bem!

Eu tomei a liberdade de traduzir suas histórias, então eu NÃO tenho permissão para isto. Enviei diversas PM's pedindo por isto – sempre apagando as com mais de um mês – num outro FF. Nenhuma resposta; suas historias também estão sem atualizações desde 2007 então, acho que é meio dificl ela me responder.

**TOTAL CREDITOS A ELA!**


	2. I Nunca Volte Para Casa

_**Nota da Autora** "_

_Disclaimer: Os livros de__Harry Potter__pertencem a JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers e várias outras entidade, mas nada é meu!__A grande maioria dos personagens desta fanfiction são emprestados para meu próprio uso, mas não pertence a mim.__Se eles fizeram, eu seria muito mais rica e não passar meu tempo escrevendo histórias bobas gratuitamente.__A única coisa que eu fico de fora, é um pouco de prazer e menos sono à noite, para não processar.__A menos que você queira uma úlcera também._

_Notas: Esta fanfiction é contada através dos olhos de um Draco Malfoy.__Se você não gosta dele e acho que ele deveria apodrecer nos boxes de fogo do inferno, esta provavelmente não é a história para você.__Mas se você, como eu, acho que ninguém pode realmente ser que o mal e quer aprofundar um pouco mais em sua psique, então venha para baixo.__Além disso, haverá um carácter original introduzida aqui.__Tomei a Mary Sue teste e prometo que ela não é um, mas se esse tipo de coisa irrita-lo fora, mais uma vez, esta não é a fic para você._

_Dedicação: Deixe-me contar-lhe uma história, um dia eu estava feliz escrevendo os últimos três capítulos de "The Replacements" (que eu juro, um dia será terminado.) E então eu inocentemente ler um pouco de fanfiction por__**w & m_law.**__Em seguida, os coelhos enredo atacado.__Queixei-me com ela e lhe disse que era tudo culpa dela, eu tinha essa história na minha cabeça e não ia embora.__Em vez de ser apologético de alguma forma ela enganou-me em escrevê-lo.__Ela também colocar-se com o meu IMs incessante sobre o assunto, deixe-me idéias fora dela praticamente todas as noites e, em seguida, tornou-se graciosamente meu leitor beta.__Então, eu estou começando a pensar que ela deveria ficar escrevendo créditos sobre essa coisa!_

_Para Amy, por me aturar ... E se é uma porcaria, a culpa é toda sua! "_

**Capitulo 1**

**Nunca volte para casa**

Draco Malfoy olhou para a forma, elevando-se imponente que era a sua casa de infância. Mansão Malfoy sempre parecia ser o tipo de mansão que algum viajante desamparado viria através de uma noite escura e tempestuosa, enquanto uma rachadura brilhante de um relâmpago iluminava o céu. Ele suspirou profundamente e colocar as malas no chão para os elfos domésticos para cuidar. O lugar era tão úmido e triste como sempre, mas agora ele se sentiu diferente de alguma forma. Ele sentiu uma inexplicável roer na parte de trás de sua cabeça dizendo-lhe para correr - correr como um louco. Ele nunca se sentiu assim antes, embora a maioria das pessoas que visitaram a antiga mansão tinha. Quando ele entrou, ele virou-se olhando para todos os corredores e escadas. Ele não tem exatamente adorável recordações de seu tempo lá. O ano passado, ele havia passado em uma viajem sem rumo. A Europa tinha sido muito agradavel. Ele tinha começado em Londres, e de alguma forma acabou em Estocolmo, Praga, Barcelona, Viena e Lisboa para citar algumas cidades. Era parte da liberdade de ser jovem, imprudente, rico e bonito. Há sempre algo novo para ver, fazer ou gastar dinheiro. E havia sempre uma mulher diferente na sua cama.

Draco caminhou pelo corredor até a sala de estar onde ele sabia que iria encontrar sua mãe, Narcisa. Ele podia ouvi-la gritar com os elfos domésticos. Eles realmente eram muito incompetentes e não conseguiam fazer nada ao agrado de Narcisa. Ela estava em pé no meio da sala, enquanto os elfos se movimentava em torno dela. Sua figura, bastante magra estava em nítido contraste com os pequenos e troncudos elfos. Parecia ser a ordem natural das coisas. Eles eram, afinal, a classe inferior.

Quando Narcisa viu Draco aparecer na porta, ela acenou para que os elfos fossem embora com um movimento da sua mão. O canto de sua boca virou-se ligeiramente acima em o que, para ela, era um grande sorriso.

"Draco" emocionou-se ela

Ele caminhou até ela e beijou cautelosamente sua bochecha "Olá, mamãe"

Draco e sua mãe sempre se gostaram demasiado. Eles simplesmente não demonstravam na forma "normal". Ela nunca o abraçou e disse como ele era bonito. Mas quando estavam entre outros jovens, ela virava o nariz para que eles soubesse que Narcisa pensava que Draco era muito mais fino que eles. Narcisa sempre teve também, a capacidade de fazer os inferiores sentirem-se mais inferiores ainda.

Ele tinha aprendido desde muito jovem para não cruzar esta mulher formidável. E se alguém a atravessava ela certamente iria cuidar dele. Não se pode viver com Lucius Malfoy por muito tempo sem desenvolver uma pele grossa e aprender alguns truques de como cuidar de encrenqueiros.

Hoje, Narcisa parecia cansada. Este olhar atingiu Draco estranhamente, porque em todos os seus anos 19 que nunca tinha visto seu olhar cansado antes. Narcisa foi fiel ao seu homónimo da maneira que ela estava preocupada com as aparências, e não apenas a sua própria, mas a de toda a família.

"Você olha doente, mãe" comentou ele

Ela tentou forçar o seu rosto em um estado normal "Por que você diz isso?" O movimento definitavemente não fora perdido pelo filho. Normalmente, quando ela estava doente, ela exigia que todos a rodeassem, até que estasse de volta em perfeita saúde.

"Nada" ele não mentiu.

Com isso o assunto foi arquivado

"Estou feliz que você está em casa, Draco." Ela se movimentava em torno do quarto tentando olhar ocupada para não ter de encara-lo. Não importava. Ele sabia que ela queria dizer isto. Isso por si só já trouxe a sensação de que sua casa estava diferente agora do primeiro pensamento que ele teve.

Não que ela normalmente não sinta falta dele, ela sente. Ela costumava enviar-lhe montes de presentes, enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts tentando compensar a distância entre eles. Ela só não costumava dizer coisas como "Eu estou feliz que você está em casa, Draco." Ela também raramente tentou parecer ocupado. Ela era rica, depois de tudo, e não deve nunca ter de ser ocupado.

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou abruptamente.

Ela deixou cair o livro que estava arrumando-se e olhou para ele. Era óbvio que ele já sabia que algo estava acontecendo e não havia sentido em mentir. "Os _amigos_ de seu pai está aqui, querido."

Draco se encolheu. Ela quis dizer os Comensais da Morte. Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, tinha sido um servo de Lord Voldemort desde muito antes do nascimento de Draco. Mas ele raramente trouxe-os para a Mansão Malfoy, porque a maioria deles não foram tão bem criados como os Malfoy e fizeram uma bagunça horrível e porque sabia Narcisa não gostou de tê-los por perto.

Deve ser algo importante para ele permitir que eles tenham o funcionamento do local, Draco ponderou.

Ele se virou para sair. "Eu vou esvaziar as malas" disse ele com o seu pensamento sobre o que ela havia dito.

"Draco ..." Sua voz o fez parar. Ele se virou. Não havia outra coisa que ela queria dizer a ele. "O Senhor das Trevas estava aqui na noite passada."

Ele piscou, não tendo certeza do que fazer com essa nova revelação. Voldemort nunca tinha posto os pés na Mansão Malfoy antes, tanto quanto ele sabia. Esta foi a sua casa, não covil de Voldemort. Narcisa suspirou. Ele sabia que ela não gostou nada melhor do que ele. Claro, ela não estava do lado da resistência, mas ela não era um Comensal da Morte também. Ela não era o tipo de mulher para sair criando problemas com trouxas e sangues-ruins. Ela simplesmente se recusam a associar-se com eles.

Ela o cortou antes que ele pudesse fazer as milhões de perguntas que atravessam a sua cabeça. "O jantar é as seis", disse ela tentando fingir que tudo estava como deveria ser.

Ele balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu até as escadas pensando em Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. O que eles estavam fazendo? Quando ele chegou ao patamar essas questões foram empurrados para fora de sua mente por novas. Houve um grande Comensal da Morte de pé no final do corredor. Ele parecia gostar que estava guardando alguma coisa.

Draco sabia que quarto era aquele que o comensal estava de pé na frente, era um antigo quarto de hóspedes. Nunca fora tão bom quanto os da outra ala da casa, assim que, foi geralmente reservado para os amigos de Draco, que não foram muitos. Ele percebeu que a porta de madeira que normalmente marcava a entrada para a sala tinha sido substituído por uma muito mais espessa e bem mais barata. Agora, Draco estava certo de que o Comensal da Morte estava guardando alguma coisa, mas ele não podia dizer o que era como a nova porta não tinha nenhuma abertura, nem mesmo um buraco de fechadura ou maçaneta, o que significava que, só pode ser aberto com a magia.

O Comensal da Morte viu Draco e fez uma careta, em silêncio, dizendo ao rapaz para movê-lo com rapidez. Draco nunca, fez o que os outros lhês disse, então, casualmente continuou seu caminho para seu quarto, que estava no lado oposto do corredor. Antes de entrar em seu quarto, ele jogou um último olhar pelo corredor e para o Comensal da Morte. Ele sorriu satisfeito. Ele viveu aqui depois de tudo, ele não ia deixá-los tomar o controle de sua própria casa.

Apenas para ser rancoroso, ele deixou a porta aberta.

Draco olhou em volta de seu quarto. Era exatamente o mesmo que ele havia deixado. Com seu alto teto abobadado e a cama de dossel, a sala não se parecia com uma que um menino vivera grande parte de sua vida lá. Faltou alguma coisa infantil ou sentimental e todo o mobiliário foi polido até brilhar. Era quase como um museu ou um monitor antigo.

Suas malas já estavam esvaziadas pelos elfos domésticos. Ele verificou em volta para ter certeza de que tudo foi satisfatória. Sua mente continuava vagando de volta para o Comensal da Morte no corredor e o que ele estava guardando, por isso ele não pensou em algo que os elfos não tinha feito direito de reclamar no jantar, como era o procedimento padrão.

Naquela noite, eles comeram em silêncio. Lúcio e Narcisa em cada extremidade da mesa ridiculamente longo, enquanto Draco colocou-se bem no meio. Draco pensou que era uma metáfora linda para o seu relacionamento. Narcisa foi no fim, Lúcio, no outro, Draco em algum lugar no meio e um monte de pratos, velas e material entre todos eles. Lucius mal reconheceu a presença de Narcisa durante toda a refeição, embora ele continuou lançando olhares fugazes para Draco como se houvesse algo que ele queria dizer.

Depois do jantar, eles entraram no escritorio do pai de Draco e este fez o chá. Eles falaram sobre as notícias, as fofocas e, geralmente, não disse absolutamente nada que estavam em suas mentes. Eles carregavam como se nada foi diferente. Esse parecia ser o tema para os próximos dias. Não houve menção dos Comensais da Morte ou Lorde Voldemort, o negócio apenas como de costume. Narcisa entreter os hóspedes, Draco disse histórias de suas férias e Lúcio fez o que foi que ele fez quando ele estava fingindo que ele não era mau.

Ele até chegou a convidar o Ministro da Magia se para um chá na segunda-feira. Draco ouviu os Comensais da Morte sibilarem fora de sua porta. Todos eles pensavam que Fudge era um completo idiota. Draco não tinha opinião sobre o homem, mas não podia deixar de se maravilhar com o tamanho dos contatos de seu pai.

Apenas uma vez foi algo fora do comum mencionado. A segunda noite no jantar, Draco se desculpou e subiu para retirar-se para seu quarto dizendo a seus pais que ele não se sentia bem e queria ir deitar. Seu pai deteve com um gesto.

"Draco", disse ele pomposamente. "Você não tem que ir perto da sala no final do corredor no andar de cima. Tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Draco assentiu. "Sim, Pai".

Quando Draco alcançou seu corredor novamente, desta vez, foi o Comensal da Morte que estava sorrindo presunçosamente para ele. Draco mal conteve a vontade de enfiar a língua para o homem.

Draco estava em casa por quase uma semana, quando ele começou a perceber que ele gostava ou desgostava e se estava envolvido com o que os comensais da Morte estavam fazendo.

Era um dia, triste e cinza. Ele tinha ido para a cama cedo na noite anterior fora de puro tédio. Em vez de encontrar-se atualizado. Draco acordou com a cabeça batendo e todos os seus músculos doloridos. Ele sentiu que tinha uma ressaca mau ou ele tinha sido atingido na cabeça repetidamente.

Ele caminhou lentamente para fora da cama sem sua graça habitual. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu se vestir sem quaisquer percalços maiores. Ele olhou para o espelho e encontrou um homem quase irreconhecível olhando para ele. Seu cabelo estava tudo fora do lugar e não ficar plana. Havia o que parecia ser contusões ao longo de seu pescoço. E o que era ainda mais estranho, arranhões correndo para cima e para baixo de suas pernas.

"Noite difícil?" o espelho pediu. Draco ignorou.

Quando ele apareceu para o café da manhã, sua mãe engasgou. "Draco!" Ele agarrou sua cabeça na dor. Ah, por que ela tem que falar tão alto? Seu pai olhou para ele de trás do papel. Ele apareceu um pouco curioso, mas não a todos os interessados. Lúcio deu de ombros aparência de Draco fora tranquilamente e voltou para sua leitura.

"Você sai na noite passada?" Narcisa perguntou preocupada.

"Não", ele respondeu não a verdade de que ele teria dito a ela se ele tinha.

Draco era notório por sair a noite. Narcisa tentou pará-lo em um número de ocasiões, mas nunca tinha conseguido pegá-lo no ato. Ele conhecia cada passagem na casa como a palma de sua mão. Além disso, ele foi um belo menino de sua idade. Ele foi um dos traços de personalidade que ele era mais motivo de orgulho.

Lúcio jogou o papel para baixo em seu prato. "Eu estou saindo", ele anunciou que ele se pôs de pé. Sem tanto como um olhar em sua esposa ou a direção do filho que ele desaparatou deixando Draco e Narcisa sozinho na mesa.

"Ele tem negócios com o ministro hoje", explicou ela.

"Oh", disse Draco perplexo. "Qualquer coisa boa no papel?" ele perguntou na esperança de mudar o tópico longe de quão ruim ele olhou.

Narcisa se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Draco se perguntou se isso significava que era. Parecia tudo o _Profeta Diário_ escreveu sobre estes dias foi como próximo Voldemort era capturar e como a guerra estava quase no fim. É claro, Voldemort não estava mais perto de entender do que ele tinha sido quando ele subiu ao poder, em primeiro lugar, mas eles estavam apenas tentando manter as massas calma. Draco duvidava que alguém foi estúpido o suficiente para acreditar.

Ele fez o papel de mosca na sua mão. Desdobrou-o cuidadosamente revelando a primeira página com a manchete que dizia:

Filha de um Oficial do Ministerio DESAPARECIDA!

LONDRES - Ontem, o Ministério da Magia confirmou os relatos de que a única filha de Arthur Weasley, chefe do Departamento de Artefatos Trouxas, está desaparecida. Gina Weasley, 18 anos, desapareceu da estação King Cross depois de voltar de seu último ano em Hogwarts, na semana passada.

"Ela estava no trem", diz o colega de Hogwarts estudante, Colin Creevey, "eu saí com ela. Sua família só nunca a encontrou. No início, pensei que ela tinha se perdido no meio da multidão, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu." Testemunho Creevey apóia a teoria de que a menina foi, de fato, sequestrada embora o Ministério nega essas alegações.

"Estamos muito tristes com este acontecimento trágico", diz um porta-voz do Ministério ", mas desejamos assegurar ao público que não há provas que sustentam o rumor de que Você-Sabe-Quem estava envolvido." Ele chegou a dizer que "ela provavelmente se perdeu e vai aparecer."

Weasley e sua esposa, Molly, tem outros seis filhos. Nenhum dos Weasley poderia ser encontrado para comentar. Fontes próximas à família dizem que estão devastados pela perda e estão a tentar reunir, em um esforço para encontrar seu membro ausente, permanecendo ainda a esperança de que ela vai voltar para casa em breve.

Gina Weasley tem 18 anos de idade, altura média-alta e tem um muito distinto cabelo vermelho. Ela está desaparecida há seis dias e presume-se que ainda na área. Se alguém tiver qualquer informação sobre o seu paradeiro, eles são convidados a contactar o Ministério imediatamente.

Ao lado do artigo era uma grande foto de Gina. Draco nunca tinha prestado muita atenção à menina, enquanto ele estava na escola com ela. Ele só a viu quando ela estava atrás de Harry Potter com uma declaração arrebatada em seu rosto. Mas na foto, ela não olha para todos como ele se lembrava. Ela estava com um largo sorriso e olhava cheio de vida. Ela era quase bonita, se você gostou do seu olhar "garota-da-proxima-porta".

Enquanto ele estava examinando a foto, uma imagem estranha forçou em sua cabeça. Foi ele em um quarto escuro. Ele não conseguia ver nada, mas senti beijos apaixonados em seu pescoço. Era uma menina, ela estava respirando pesadamente. Então era ele.

Draco empurrou. Narcisa estava olhando para ele. Ele percebeu que ele deve ter olhado muito peculiar quando divididos para fora assim. Ele se sacudiu.

"Hum," Draco bufou. "Você acha que eles não se importam tanto. Eles têm abundância de outras crianças, o que é que importa se eles perderam um?" ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

Sua mãe deixou cair o garfo para seu prato. "Draco", ela advertiu severamente.

"O quê? Você não gosta dos Weasley mais do que eu."

"Eu sei ..." Ela olhou e fungouu. Ele teve a impressão de que ela estava segurando as lágrimas. "Eu estava pensando o quão horrível seria a perder o seu filho."

Draco suspirou. Bem, agora ele se sentia como um idiota. Ela foi provavelmente a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo se sentir culpado. "Desculpe, mãe."

Ela sorriu fracamente. "Esqueça isso."

Draco voltou para o seu quarto. Ele se jogou em sua cama. O Comensal da Morte ainda estava no mesmo local, guardando aquele quarto. _Ele deve estar ficando cansado de ficar lá,_Draco pensou. Ele se perguntou se suas pernas estavam cansadas e dores até agora. Ele não se moveu desde sexta-feira. Claro, Draco só chegou no sábado, mas ele não era menos certo que o Comensal da Morte estava de pé na frente da sala desde sexta-feira, pouco depois de o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou em Londres.

Ele já sabia o que estava ocupando o quarto.

Ele ficou surpreso com o quanto a ideia incomodava. Voldemort estava segurando um prisioneiro em Malfoy Mansion. Mas por quê? Ele estremeceu, feliz que ele não estava no lugar de Gina Weasley. Qualquer que seja o que o Senhor do Escuro planejou para ela, ele tinha certeza que não seria agradável.

Ele não entendia por que ele se sentiu obrigado a ir ajudá-la - para resgatá-la. Afinal, ele odiava todos os Weasley e ele não era do tipo heróico. Talvez fosse o quão triste de sua mãe olhou esta manhã, quando ela tinha pensado em perdê-lo. Ou talvez fosse porque ele sabia como era horrível para ser preso dentro destas paredes.

Draco suspirou. Ele realmente odiava esse lugar. Ele queria deixar mais do que nunca. Mas agora, por alguma razão, ele não podia.

No dia seguinte, Draco tentou entrar para ver Gina, mas ele nunca teve sorte. Normalmente, ele poderia entrar em qualquer divisão da casa sem ser visto, ouvido, ou deixar qualquer indicação de que ele tinha estado lá. Esta semana especial no entanto, ele estava muito fora de seu jogo. Toda manhã, ele acordou mais cansado e com mais arranhões e contusões sobre ele do que antes. Ele estava começando a sentir tonturas e, às vezes, têm dificuldade em pé. Sua mãe se tornou cada vez mais preocupado com o filho, enquanto o pai deu de ombros com indiferença.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Narcisa", Draco ouviu seu pai dizer a sua mãe uma noite antes do jantar. "É quase mais ..."

Draco começou. Será que seu pai sabe algo sobre por que ele estava doente? Ou ele simplesmente assumir que ele estava quase no fim, uma vez que tinha sido alguns dias e ele disse que estava começando a se sentir melhor? Ele não era, na verdade, ele simplesmente não quer se preocupar com a sua mãe. Além disso, ela ameaçou chamar o médico e Draco odiava o charlatão velho.

Um dia, Draco foi caminhando até as escadas para o seu quarto. Ele precisava dormir um pouco, ele estava praticamente caindo em seus pés. Ele chegou ao patamar e estava prestes a lançar seu olhar sinistro patenteado no Comensal da Morte, quando ouviu isso. De dentro do quarto de hóspedes alguém gritou. Não foi por medo ou dor. Eles não assustá-la. Era o grito gutural de um animal enjaulado. Ela estava frustrado e queria sair.

Draco agarrou sua cabeça em agonia. Por que ela tem que gritar para a direita então quando sua cabeça latejava tanto? Ele olhou para cima atrás de suas mãos e viu o Comensal da Morte desaparecer no quarto para que se calasse. Naquele breve momento, as suspeitas de Draco foram confirmados. Houve um flash de vermelho quando ele abriu a porta, era inconfundível: o cabelo de Ginny Weasley. Ela ficou no limiar, pronto e totalmente esperando que ele vêm dentro

"Cale-se", o Comensal da Morte ordenou-lhe. Ela apenas olhou para ele em resposta.

Então a porta se fechou e Draco foi deixado sozinho no corredor com dor horrível na cabeça.

Horas mais tarde, ele ainda não conseguiu obter a memória de seu pé na soleira da porta para fora de sua cabeça. Era quase como se ela tivesse vindo a testar ele. Ver quanto tempo levaria para ele entrar em seu quarto e forçá-la a ficar quieta. Draco não conseguia entender como ela parecia diferente, poderosa, corajosa e quase bonito. Para alguém que havia sido preso na última semana, ela olhou no controle completo da situação.

E depois houve outra coisa. Toda vez que ele pensava sobre isso, ele tem esses flashes. Eles eram como pedaços de um sonho que ele não conseguia se lembrar. Havia uma voz chamando seu nome, gemendo suave e farfalhar de folhas de cama. Ele tentou se concentrar, para forçar as imagens fugazes em sua mente, mas que só serviu para fazê-los desaparecer para sempre. Assim, ele deu de ombros e tentou esquecê-lo, mas o momento em que sua mente começou a vagar, lá estavam eles. Ele sentiu algo agradar seu peito e unhas arranhando para baixo de suas pernas. Alguém estava rindo - uma mulher. Então juntou-se mais risadas dela. Elas eram do sexo masculino. Foi ele? Ele não poderia dizer. Ele nunca se lembrava de rir assim.

Draco não tinha certeza do que essas visões estranhas significavam. Ele examinou-a de todos os ângulos. Era possível que ele estava apenas privação de sono ou que a doença estava fazendo delirante. Mas nem mesmo a parte mais crédula de seu cérebro acreditava nisso.

Tudo tinha a ver com uma determinada imagem que ele não poderia esquecer, não importa o quanto ele tentasse. Uma manhã, ele acordou com um começo. Ele olhou para baixo e viu-se coberto de hematomas e arranhões frescos. De repente, as imagens inundaram a cabeça novamente.

A mulher estava beijando-o ferozmente. Sua cabeça estava nadando com luxúria. Seus olhos estavam cheios de emoção crua, como sempre tinha sido nos sonhos. Então, por um breve segundo, ela olhou para ele. O fogo foi. Ela olhou assustado.

"Draco, me ajude", ela pediu.

Draco deitou em sua cama pensando no que fazer. Ele tentou ignorar Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. Mas agora ficou claro para ele que ele não poderia ignorá-los mais. Ele sabia que eles estavam fazendo algo para ele. Ele sabia porque a mulher em seus sonhos era Ginny Weasley.

E ele não estava tão certo de que eram sonhos.

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou tão cansado como os dias anteriores. Obrigou-se da cama e até café da manhã. Na noite anterior ele tinha tomado uma decisão: ele estava indo para descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ele não se importava se isso significasse quebrar todas as regras, seu pai já havia definido para ele. Ele não se importava se o próprio Voldemort estaria irritado com ele. Draco não gostava de ser usado. Se ele foi pego em seu plano, então ele seria condenado e ele não sabia o que aconteceria.

Seu pai estava ausente no pequeno-almoço de manhã. Narcisa explicou que tinha negócios na cidade. Draco sorriu para si mesmo. _Que conveniente,_ pensou ele. Isso significava que Lúcio não chegaria o dia todo e que Draco teve de o seu lugar.

Na hora do almoço, quando Narcisa estava no jardim, ele escorregou no gabinete de seu pai sem ser detectado. Lucius Malfoy manteve seu diário pessoal envolto em um pedaço de capa de invisibilidade atrás de uma pintura do tatara-tatara-taravo de Draco. Draco tinha encontrado uma vez, quando ele era um menino. Ele tinha sido à procura de dinheiro para comprar um dragão de estimação. Ele nunca teve o dragão, mas ele fez descobrir que seus pais se casaram porque a família de sua mãe foi à falência e ela não queria perder a sua posição na vida. Foi nesse jornal que ele havia aprendido primeiro seu pai era um Comensal da Morte.

Draco tinha certeza de que nunca Lucius descobriu que ele havia descoberto a revista e, portanto, iria encontrar nenhuma razão para movê-lo. Com certeza, a revista era exatamente o mesmo local que tinha sido há dez anos. Draco abriu-o para a entrada na quinta-feira antes de ele chegar.

Lá, em rabisco de Lúcio, puro inclinada foram todas as respostas necessárias Draco.

O Lorde das Trevas já manifestou interesse na criação de um herdeiro para o dia triste quando ele não está mais por perto para nos conduzir. (Se seus muitos feitiços e magia negra deixará de conceder-lhe a vida eterna.) Infelizmente, porque o nosso Mestre tem sido tão longo sem um corpo, ele foi impossibilitado de criar um por conta própria. Eu imediatamente lhe ofereceu os serviços da família Malfoy e ele aceitou.

Draco zombou. Ele deveria, de alguma forma distorcida, Lucius pensou que ele estava fazendo isso para o bem da família. Afinal, o que poderia trazer-lhes mais prestígio do que ter herdeiro do Lorde das Trevas ser um Malfoy? Seu pai nunca se preocupou em levar em consideração os sentimentos de Draco ou de qualquer outra pessoa, para esse assunto. Ele apenas fez o que ele queria, quando ele queria e esperava que todos a ser satisfeito com ele.

Draco vai voltar para casa em uma semana, então ele vai ser usado para o pai da criança.

Então era verdade. Draco abaixou a cabeça. Até agora ele estava segurando alguma esperança. Espero que seu pai não faria isso com ele e esperava que ele não estava realmente vivendo esse pesadelo.

Quando o tópico de uma mãe adequada para que a criança foi levantada, eu, naturalmente, sugeriu algumas das mais finas criados meninas na área. Todas elas foram rejeitadas pelo Lorde das Trevas. Em sua infinita sabedoria, decidiu selecionar uma menina que não foi associado com a causa, mas sim com a Resistência, como os Aurores seria menos provável para matar a criança que ele deveria nunca ser encontrado.

O Lorde das Trevas selecionado Gina Weasley como ele se lembrava dela na Câmara dos Segredos ...

O livro encadernado em couro caiu da mão de Draco. Ele pousou aproximadamente no chão de mármore.

Draco estava sentindo a luz dirigida. Ele estendeu a mão para trás à procura de uma cadeira. Parte dele foi vindicada, sabendo que seus palpites estavam corretos. A outra parte ele ficou chocado e não podia acreditar. Ele enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos tentando resolver seus nervos chocalho.

Um bebê, pensou. Ele não conseguia superar isso. _Um bebê._ Uma pequena, bebê, pouco inocente. _Seu_ minúsculo, bebê, pouco inocente.

Coisas fazia sentido agora. Por que seu pai convidou-o para casa para o verão. Por Gina foi seqüestrado. Por que ele estava se sentindo tão cansado. Por que ele estava tendo essas visões. Tudo reunido em um quebra-cabeça horrível, assustador que Voldemort estava montando com o objetivo de transformar um bebê inofensivo para a criatura mais maquiavelica que já nasceu.

E havia mais. Agora que ele sabia, as portas em sua mente que o impediam sua garrafa memórias até parecia ter um vazamento.

Foi a noite em que ele havia chegado. Ele estava deitado na cama dormindo meia quando ouviu barulho do lado de fora de sua porta. Parecia vozes. Ele não conseguia entender o que eles estavam dizendo. Ele resmungou sobre o "péssimo Comensais da Morte", assumindo sua casa e tentou inutilmente para voltar ao mundo dos sonhos.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu. Draco sentou-se na cama. Seu pai estava na porta olhando para o filho com uma expressão Draco nunca tinha visto antes.

"Pai?" Draco perguntou. "O que está acontecendo?"

Lucius não respondeu. As sombras da noite jogado fora de seu rosto criando uma aparência demoníaca. Havia escuridão em seus olhos frios e cinzentos. Eles eram os mesmos olhos Draco viu no espelho, mas Draco não podia ver a semelhança mais. Esses pequenos sinos de alerta que havia sido de toque na cabeça de Draco desde que chegara agora estavam cheios alarmes soprado explodindo. Ele queria sair. Ele queria dizer algo, fazer alguma coisa - qualquer coisa. Mas ele encontrou-se paralisada, talvez por medo ou talvez por outra coisa.

Seu pai chegou em suas vestes, em busca de sua varinha. Ele retirou o objeto, de madeira longo e apontou diretamente para o coração de seu filho.

Draco finalmente encontrou sua voz. "Pai, não", ele implorou com a voz rouca não saber exatamente o que estava para acontecer, mas a certeza de que ele não iria gostar.

Mais uma vez, Lúcio não respondeu.

Pela primeira vez, foi muito claro para Draco que o homem que estava diante dele, o mesmo homem que se chamava seu "pai", seria entregá-lo para Voldemort em uma batida de seu coração inexistente. E Draco estava com medo. Com medo, porque ele não sabe o que Lucius estava prestes a fazer a ele. Mas mais do que isso, foi porque cada segundo de sua vida até este momento, Draco tinha se esforçado para ser exatamente como Lúcio Malfoy, um homem que iria matá-lo se ele faria o Lorde das Trevas feliz. E todos esses anos, provavelmente estragar-lo mais do que qualquer feitiço jamais poderia.

"Pai, por favor." Ele tentou novamente apelar para algo dentro de seu pai, algo que provavelmente não estava lá. "Papai?"

Lucius nunca falou. Ele quase nem olhou para seu filho antes começou a cantar algo em uma língua Draco não entendeu e luz jorrou de sua varinha ...

Naquela noite, Draco estava determinado a ficar e esperar por eles para chegar a ele. Ele queria enfrentá-los. Não importa o quanto isso custou-lhe, ele teve que deixá-los saber que ele não queria ser parte disso e que ele nunca iria participar de um grupo que deixa as pessoas como seu pai dentro

Assim, ele ficou acordado, ouvindo os sons no corredor enquanto finge estar dormindo para que não suspeitar de nada. Ele sentiu suas entranhas rastejar com o pensamento de que estava lá fora. Não foi a Comensais da Morte ou mesmo o Lorde das Trevas. Era a casa. A casa em si era mau. Pequenas coisas, como o tique-taque do relógio velho lembrou de onde estava e quanto ele não queria estar lá.

Mas talvez o pior de tudo era o silêncio. O silêncio que ecoou por toda a casa enquanto esperava. Ele estava pronto para explodir, pronto para saltar em cada sombra. Mas o corredor permaneceu imóvel, e nenhum som nunca perturbou o corredor.

Ninguém nunca perturbou o corredor.

A madrugada chegou e passou. De alguma forma, nunca o sol parecia iluminar Draco Malfoy Manor tão mal notou. Foi só então que o sol estava alto no céu do lado de fora de sua janela, que ele finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que eles não estavam vindo. Eles não tinham necessidade de mais dele. Sua parte foi concluída.

Em seguida, um som rasgou o silêncio. Para Draco, foi amplificado pelo facto de não pertencer lá. Não fazia parte da casa. E ele não tinha certeza se ele recebeu ou não.

No final do corredor, Gina Weasley estava vomitando.


	3. II Esses Muros Entre Nós

Capítulo 2 – Esses Muros Entre Nós

Uma vez que o choque passou, Draco foi até a biblioteca para fazer alguma pesquisa. A biblioteca dos Malfoy tinham volumes sobre todos os tipos de feitiços e magia. Magia particularmente maligna. Quando jovem, Draco tinha passado horas sobre eles, pensando em maneiras de atormentar seus inimigos. Grande parte das ideias nunca sairam do papel, mas deu-lhe um grande senso de superioridade em saber que ele poderia fazer um feitiço que fazia tudo que o enfeitiçado comer ter gosto de óleo de fígado de bacalhau.

Ele nunca tinha ido para a biblioteca á procura de algum livro diferente do que mágica. Havia uma primeira vez para tudo, ele pensou. Ele sabia que livro estava procurando. Ele havia o encontrando uma vez, ao procurar um feitiço que fazia um brincalhão seguiar a vitima.

Aparentemente, sua mãe comprou-o quando descobriu que estava grávida dele. Ela era apenas uma criança, e sua mãe morreu logo após a cêrimonia de casamento dela e Lucio. Os vizinhos ainda espalharam boatos que Lucio havia matado a própria sogra. De qualquer forma, ela não sabia o que esperar quando ela estava esperando, por isto comprou o livro. Foi um daqueles guias que explicam como ter bebês para cabeças-de-vento. Draco odiava admitir, mas ele definitivamente caiu nesta categoria.

Draco rapidamente localizou o livro, que parecia mais grosso e mais cheio de palavras que nunca. Ele caminhou até as escadas para o quarto com ele nas mãos. Uma equipe de idiotas maiores e de aparência mais fraca tinha substituido o único comensal na porta. Draco suspirou. Ele realmente queria chegar lá e falar com Gina, mas ele não via como isso era possivel.

Ele ainda estava fingindo que ele não sabia qual era o plano do Senhor Escuro. Ele tentou esconder o livro o máximo possivel dos Comensais da Morte enquanto marchava para seu quarto. Ele não tinha certeza se eles eram brilhantes o suficiente para ter dominado a habilidade da leitura, mas nunca fazia mal ser cuidadoso. Ele não sabia o que Voldemort faria se descobrisse que Draco sabia de seu plano. Será que faria alguma coisa a ele? Ou pior, fazer alguma coisa a Gina e o bebê? Draco não queria coloca-los em mais perigo, ou assusta-los. Se (N/T: Voldemort) mudasse eles da Mansão Malfoy então ele perderia a pouca chance de entrar em contato com Gina que tinha.

Ele parou e escutou. Não houve sons vindos de seu quarto. Bom, ele pensou. Talvez ela finalmente foi dormir. Ela precisava de descanso. Ele se perguntou se ela estava pirando como ele estava. Em questão de poucas semanas, todo o seu mundo havia sido virado de cabeça para baixo.

Na manhã seguinte depois que ele, finalmente, se lembrou do que aconteceu, Draco não poderia nem mesmo levantar-se para sair da cama. Sua mãe acreditava que ele estava doente e disse a todos que Draco havia contraido "A" Gripe. Ele_ desejou_ que era tudo o que havia de errado com ele. Ele não conseguia esquecer o olhar no rosto de seu pai quando ele tinha feito aquele feitiço. Era como se ele foi mandado transformar palitos de fosforo em agulhas ou algo completamente, ou mais, banal que isto. Um tempo depois, Draco realmente se sentiu fisicamente doente quando ele pensou sobre isso.

Mas todos os dias ele foi ao café da manhã, almoço e jantar, sem falhar. Ele não estava surpreso ao descobrir que nada havia mudado. Eles agiam exatamente como antes. Se havia uma coisa que sua familia tinha o ensinado, era como fingir que nada estava errado, mesmo se o mundo estivesse caindo ao seu lado. Se alguém de fora ve-los nunca seriam capaz de dizer entre o Draco, que respeitava e admirava seu pai e o Draco, que odiava seu pai com todo o coração.

Deixava-o curioso para saber o que estava acontencendo atrás das fachadas dos pais. Lúcio estava planejando assassinar Draco e a esposa? Ou ele era um cara bom lá no fundo de seu coração e ele estava apenas fazendo o que achava que era melhor para sua familia? Narcisa estava perfeitamente feliz em ter a aparência perfeita para o mundo de fora? Ou ela deseja fugir dessas paredes, tanto quando Draco fez? Realmente, quem poderia dizer?

Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha sido enganado por eles por tanto tempo, ele sempre se imaginou inteligente. Quando ele era mais jovem, achava que seus pais eram perfeitos. Ele imaginou que o seu amor era como se fosse em livros infantis. Quando eles se conheceram o sol realmente brilhou com todo seu esplendor e os anjos do céu ( ou de outro lugar) desceram para cantar seu coro. Então, pouco depois o bebê Draco chegou para ser o colirio para seus olhos, o filho ideal.

Pegou o livro do bebê e abriu em uma página que Narcisa tinha feito uma orelha. Era a história de uma mãe solteira que lidou com a gravidez sozinha. E se tivesse sido assim para ela? Seria assim para Gina?

Inevitavelmente, todos os pensamentos sobre seus pais levaram para o correndor, onde estava Gina. Em sua mente, ele imaginou sua figura minúscula ficando inchada e gorda como se ela estivesse grávida de nove meses, embora de acordo com o livro, o bebê era do tamanho de um grão de arroz. Ele quis desesperadamente ve-la, para perguntar como ela estava e para ver se havia alguma coisa com que pudesse ajuda-la.

Principalmente, ele só queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava se sentindo bem? Ela culpava-o? Será que ela, pelo menos, sabia o que tinha acontecido? Ele queria estar envolvido e não apenas ser o cara que engravidou-a e em seguida entregou-a para o Lorde das Trevas. Basicamente, ele queria ser um pai melhor que Lúcio.

No entando, não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Cada dia que passava, Draco percebeu que havia sempre alguma coisa que ele não sabia. Ele nem sabia se ela estava grávida de quantas semanas. A concepção poderia ter acontecido em qualquer uma das noites em que estiveram juntos e ele não tinha certeza de quando foram elas. Provavelmente acontecera a várias semanas.

O livro não foi de muita ajuda. Ele só serviu para assusta-lo, dizendo-lhe absolutamente cada coisa minuscula que poderia dar errado. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele encontrou-se desejando que o livro a sua frente fosse trouxa, porque então as imagens não se moveriam. Ele poderia ter entendido perfeitamente sem um diagrama de dança do feto, com dez semanas, que gritava "Eu posso fazer Xixi!" porque seus orgãos genitais haviam se formado.

Todas as outras páginas foi cheio de instruções e avisos que fez sua cabeça girar. Preocupações inundavam sua mente como um maremoto. E se alguma coisa aconteceu com Gina? Ou pior, e se alguma coisa aconteceu com o bebê? Não havia qualquer medi-bruxos por perto e não era como eles poderiam levá-la ao hospital mais próximo. Se havia um problema, não haveria ninguém para ajuda-la.

Ainda mais assustador que a possibilidade de que algo ia dar errado, era a chance de que tudo iria corrrer bem. Então, em poucos meses, haveria um pequeno saco de carne que não faria nada a não ser chorar, comer e fraldas, **(N/T: na tradução ficaria alguma coisa como "cagar" ou "cocô", então preferi deixar como Fraldas.)** necessitando de supervisão constante. Por mais que Draco _queria_ ser um bom pai, ele sabia que havia uma grande probabilidade que ele iria ficar em grandes problemas para isso. Olha quem ele tinha como professor!

Crianças faziam Draco nervoso. Sempre que alguém lhe entregava o bebê ele devolvia o mais cedo possível. Ele não gostava de crianças. Droga, ele nem gostava de adultos. As pessoas em geral fora, talvez, as criaturas mais repugnantes, vis que já existiram sob a face da Terra, tanto quanto ele estava preocupado. Cada pessoa que ele conheceu tinha algo terrivelmente errado. Eles eram cheios de sî, estupidos, feios, sujos, chorões, mal-criados ou faziam barulhos altos quando eles comeram. E o garoto teve de crescer com todas essas pessoas ao seu redor.

Ele ficava todas as noites ouvindo os sons vindos do quarto de Gina. Ele precisava de alguma dica sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela. Grande maioria das noites foram silenciosas para Draco. Ocasionalmente ele poderia, vagamente, distinguir o som de soluços silenciosos. Ele podia vê-la em sua mente, agachada no chão, entre a cama e a parede, segurando seus joelhos enquanto rios de lágrimas encontravam seu caminho pelo seu rosto.

Ele queria tanto ir e dizer algo que pudesse torná-la melhor. Mas ele sabia que, mesmo se ele entrasse para ve-la, não haveria nada que pudesse dizer. Ela tinha sido arrancada de sua familia, presa em um lugar estranho e forçada a ter um filho para o Senhor Escuro. A maioria das pessoas provavelmente já teria perdido a cabeça neste momento. Ele não era bom em confortar os outros de qualquer maneira.

O simples pensamento de lágrimas fez Draco ter vontade de chorar também, junto a ela, de raiva de seus captores. Ele se perguntou como os Comensais da Morte podiam ficar fora de sua porta, ouvindo-a gemer e não se sentir no dever de fazer alguma coisa. Eles eram pessoas horriveis, pareciam tão mortos, será quen ão incomoda-los no minimo?

Ocorreu-lhe que apenas alguns meses atrás, ele teria feito a mesma coisa. Se ele tivesse ouvido falar de Gina Weasley chorando em Hogwarts ele teria ignorado. Ou ainda mais provavel, ele teria ridicularizado ela em uma tentativa de fazê-la chorar mais um pouco. Ele era mais feliz quando um Weasley chorava.

Ele era uma pessoa horrível. Ele sabia disso. Em breve, ele teria a dúbia distinção que seria um pai horrível também.

Draco esfregou as têmporas. O relógio lhê disse que era em torno das três da manhã e Gina não tinha feito nem um pio nesta noite. Ele esperava que tudo estivesse bem. Seu maior medo era de que algo importante viesse a acontecer e ele nem sequer saberia. Draco odiava ser tão limitado. Mas não havia outras opções. Ele poderia ficar, fingir ser um bom menino – como ele vinha fazendo, ou ele poderia ir embora. Ele ele se desligaria totalmente o que simplesmente não aconteceria.

Ele suspirou e releu o paragrafo. Ele não entendia nada disso. Normalmente ele culparia o fato de que nada fazia sentido as 3 da manhã, mas não foi isso. As coisas não faziam sentido uma vez que ele voltou para casa. talvez ele ainda não tinha embrulhado sua mente em torno do que estava acontecendo. Foi muito para processar. Adicione todos os termos engraçadinhos no livro do bebê e seu cerebro entraria em colapso completo. O que era diabos era "Desproporção Cefalopélvica" mesmo?

Um ruído no corredor escuro, fe-lo sair de seus pensamentos. Quem infernos seria neste andar em torno das quatro da manhã?

Havia vozes. Draco pulou da cama. Ele precisava chegar mais perto se ele queria ouvi-los. Ele pressionou seu ouvido contra a porta na esperança que a madeira grossa não abafaria os sons demais.

"...que quarto?" disse uma primeira voz que Draco não identificou

"A primeira, no final do corredor." Ele forçou sua cabeça ainda para mais perto da madeira. Estavam falando do quarto de Gina?

"Não ela!" disse uma terceira voz que ele reconheceu imediatamente como seu pai "a biblioteca com a porta de carvalho vermelha"

O coração de Draco afundou. Não era o quarto de Gina, que estava do outro lado do corredor e algumas portas para baixo. Ainda assim, estava cuiroso. O que eles estavam fazendo lá? Os comensais da Morte sempre se encontram no escritorio de Lucio ou no Salão Principal. Ele esperou por suas vozes desaparecerem, então timidamente, abriu a porta silenciosamente amaldiçoando-a por chiar.

Ele atingiu a cabeça para fora, olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Ninguém estava vindo. Vestido apenas com seu pijama de seda, Draco andou pelo corredor sem fazer sons. Ele poderia se esgueirar na Mansão Malfoy como ninguém, mas nunca fez mal ser cuidadoso. Seus pés descalços, inconscientemente, pararam em frente à porta de Gina. Não era guardada mais. Ele queria bater. Ele tinha tantas perguntas.

Ele olhou da porta para a biblioteca. Ele sabia que não podia. Eles estavam muito perto e concerteza ouviriam se fizesse alguma coisa. Silenciosamente, ele se resignou ao fato de que agora não era o momento. Era uma tolice tentar qualquer coisa debaixo de seus narizes. Talvez os Comensais poderiam responder algumas de suas perguntas irritantes. O que era melhor que nada.

"Eu confio que tudo correu bem, Lúcio?" a voz cortou a noite. Ela era mais suave que as outras, mas mais sinistra e aguda, quase como uma voz de uma garota fútil. Não. Mais como unhas em um quadro-negro. Ela fez Draco estremecer. Ele nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Lord Voldemort. Ele parecia entediado, como se mal esperasse para fazer magia negra novamente. Quando o pensamento de Draco passou novamente por sua cabeça, ele percebeu que provavelmente era.

"Sim, Mestre" Draco estremeceu quando seu pai murmurou as palavras. Ele imaginou que ele estava usando a mesma declaração que ele tinha naquela noite no quarto de Draco. Submisso perante o mal.

"Lucio realizou um feitiço complexo sobre a garota" Voldemort anunciou para os outros Comensais da Morte. Uma onda fraca de conversas varreu o quarto. Draco imaginou-os todos murmurando sobre o por que do Senhor Escuro escolher Lucio. Eles foram silenciados quando o Lorde falou novamente "Isso vai garantir que meu herdeiro nasça com poderes comparáveis. Ele será de grande adição para a nossa causa. Suspeito que Dumbledore e seus seguidores amante de trouxas não serão nada contra nós, comigo ressuscitado em força total"

Draco zombou. Ele nunca teve muito respeito por Dumbledore, nenhum, na verdade. Mas ele sabia que quando as pessoas andavam dizendo coisas como "eles não tem chances contra nos!" umam orte dolorosa normalmente não estava longe.

"Infelizmente" Voldemort continuou "vai levar mais uma decada para isso; alguns anos a mais não fará diferença. No entando, precisamos nos proteger nesses proximos anos.

Os comensais soaram seus acentimentos. Alguns acentiram e outros aplaudiram, Draco revirou os olhos.

"Eu perdi muitos fiéis seguidores nos anos em que estive sem meu corpo, e uma vez que esta guerra começar, temo que só perdemos mais. Nossos numeros diminuiram"

os homens encapuzados começaram a gritar promessas. Eles tinha filhos, sobrinhos, irmãos e primos que se juntariam as fileiras de Voldemort. Eles ouviram que fulano estava pensando em aderir à causa. Todos eles lembraram Draco dos elfos domesticos que corriam para encontrar qualquer coisa para Draco comer enquanto este estava com fome. Lucio Malfoy, visivelmente, estava em silêncio.

"Lucio..." O Senhor Escuro assobiou

"Claro, Meu Senhor" ele gaguejou "Toda a Familia Malfoy está a seu serviço"

Draco parecia doente alí mesmo, no chão, brilhante e limpo mármore. Era o seu querido e velho pai preste a coloca-lo em mais atividades extracurriculares?

"Bom..." disse Voldemort aparentemente satisfeito. Ele falou mais alto para que os outros comensais ouvissem "Que seja conhecido que agora estamos recrutando novos puros-sangue para receber a Marca Negra. Espero que todos tragam Comensais novos para mim" sua voz tornou-se mais fria, se fosse possivel. "Esteja avisado, a resistência vai tentar se infiltrar com espiões" ele fez uma pausa. Draco estava olhando desconfiado ao redor da sala "isso não pode ocorrer. Qualquer pessoa que trazer um espião para nosso rebanho sera Morto."

Coletivamente, todos respiraram bruscamente.

"Eu vou dizer a Draco" Lúcio assegurou a Voldemort, que riu sem humor.

"Não há necessidade. Ele está no lado de fora da porta."

Queixo de Draco foi ao chão. Como ele foi tão obvio? Quanto tempo Voldemort teve conhecimento de seu paradeiro? De repente, a porta da frente se abriu revelando o pai de Draco, que não estava para lá de satisfeito.

"Draco!" ele latiu com vergonha, seu único filho estava escutando conversas pessoais e o pior de tudo, se escondendo nas sombras como um mero criminoso comum.

Pela primeira vez, Draco teve como dar uma boa olhada nas pessoas da sala. Ele nunca tinha visto Voldemort de perto antes. O homem era horrivel. Ele não podia imaginar que tanto ódio levaria uma pessoa a fazer magia que a tornasse assim. Ele tentou não olhar com repulsa quando o Lorde das Trevas deu um passo mais perto dele. Fingir que este é o melhor momento da sua vida, ele instruiu-se. Meninos e meninas maldosos só poderiam sonhar com o dia que estariam diante de Voldemort e dizer-lhê que desejavam servi-lo com lealdade. Draco sabia disso pois ele tinha sido um daqueles tolos, pobres e iludidos.

Ele tentou não se concentrar no rosto nojento de cobra. Ele olhou para longe, fingindo que era um sinal de respeito. Ele reconheceu alguns dos rostos que pontilhavam a sala. Crabbe e Goyle pais estavam em pé na parte de trás olhando apenas vago por seus filhos. O carrasco, MacNair estava a toa encostado na parede. Nada disso surpreendeu. Ele suspeitava que eram comensais o tempo todo. Mas o homem de pé diretamente atrás de Lucio fez Draco dar um suspiro.

Os olhos escuros de Severo Snape olhou para ele. O pensamento de que seu ex-professor estava no lado de Voldemort nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça. Ele sempre pensou que Snape era o homem bom. Ele era uma pessoa cruel e pervesa, com certeza, mas que não tinha nada a ver com os lados da guerra. Seu pai coloca um rosto educado e respeitável para o mundo, e olha sua real forma. Snape era um amigo de confiança de Dumbledore e um professor de Hogwarts. Draco nunca tinha sabido que o Galeirão de Idade poderia ser tão errado sobre alguém.

O rosto de Snape se contorceu de um modo que Draco nunca tinha visto antes. Então ele balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, aparentemente incapaz de suportar a visão que se passava a sua frente. Draco não conseguia distinguir as emoções tocando o rosto de seu professor. Foi a vergonha? Medo? Pena? Mas, de alguma forma, não importando que emoção era, fez Draco sentir-se dez vezes pior do que Lúcio gritando com ele. Ele desejava, agora, que tivesse ficado no seu quarto.

"Draco! O que você...?!" Lúcio só começou. Voldemort o cortou.

"A curiosidade não é pecado Lucio." Ele até parecia impressionado que Draco foi sorrateiro o suficiente para passar pelos Comensais da Morte. Ele virou-se e dirigiu-se a Draco. "Você sabe o que nós estavamos discutindo Draco?"

"Sim" ele gaguejou, concentrando-se em não ser visto assustado "Você quer novos Comensais da Morte."

O Lorde das Trevas acentiu. "Antes disso rapaz"

Draco tentou não reagir por ser chamado de menino. Ele odiava isso, mas ele não podia deixar Voldemort saber. "Você estava falando sobre o bebê"

Voldemort sorriu sadicamente "Então você sabe do plano para me dar um herdeiro"

Draco assentiu. Não havia ponto em esconder a verdade.

"Descobriu sozinho?" Mais uma vez Draco assentiu. Em vez de estar com raiva, como Draco pensou que seria, o Lorde das Trevas parecia, até, satisfeito "Você é um menino esperto, Draco. Você vai ser uma adição valiosa para a nossa causa. Espero que esteja pronto para aceitar a Marca Negra"

"Sim" Disse Draco devidamente, tentando fingir que ele não queria nada mais do que ter uma cobra repugnante queimando em seu ante-braço

Voldemort sorriu, se isso fosse possivel com seu rosto. "Bom, muito bom" ele coçou o queixo, pensativo. "Você teria feito esta noite?"  
Draco entrou em pânico. É claro que ele não queria ter a Marca em seu braço, mas se ele recusasse o Senhor Escuro, Lúcio o expulsaria; e se Lúcio chutou-o para fora, ele certamente nunca veria seu herdeiro. "Sim" ele disse novamente, sua voz oscilando audivelmente.

Na sua frente, Lúcio sorriu com orgulho. O Lorde das Trevas desejava que seu filho se juntasse a eles! Snape fez uma careta e se afastou. Ele não podia mais aguentar isso.

"Isso não vai ser feito esta noite" disse simplesmente Voldemort. Aliviado, Draco soltou o suspiro que nunca soube que segurara. "Eu gostaria de esperar até meu herdeiro nascer. Você quer ser marcado na mesma cerimônia. Será um gesto simbólico. Você, pai biologico do menino vai entrega-lo a mim, seu verdadeiro pai."

Draco forçou um sorriso. Ele queria gritar que nunca daria seu bebê para Voldemort, mas então, os olhos cinzentos se reuniram com os calmos olhos pretos de Snape, e de alguma forma, ele conseguiu se controlar. Rangeu os dentes.

"Como você quiser" afirmou sem emoção sem tirar os olhos de Snape

"Está resolvido então" respondeu Voldemort "Você vai estar vendo muito mais de mim no futuro, Draco." Um arrepio correu todo o corpo de Draco. Essa foi a última coisa que ele quis.

Voz de Voldemort tinha uma nota de finalidade que fez os comensais da morte desaparatarem com subitos "pops". Eles não fizeram perguntas, nem uma palavra. Só foram como se tivessem sido ordenado. Apenas quando Snape que ofereceu a Draco uma estranha careta, meio-sorriso para Draco desapareceu. Finalmente, com um leve aceno de cabeça para o futuro Comensal da Morte, Voldemort também desaparatou de sala, deixando Lúcio e seu filho sozinhos.

Seu pai olhou-o de cima abaixo, a luz que brilhava estranhamente em seus olhos... Draco nunca se lembrou de quando seu pai esteve orgulhoso dele antes. Quando ele se tornou apanhador da Sonserina: Lúcio havia ameaçado tomar sua vassoura se ele não batesse Harry Potter. Quando ele tinha se tornado monitor-chefe: ele estava com raiva que Hermione Granger ainda vencia-o em cada exame. Ele não tinha sequer se preocupado em ir na sua formatura de Hogwarts "por causa de algo que Voldemort lhê pediu para fazer"

Foi um verdadeiro teste para o personagem de Lucio Malfoy que estava a beira de lágrimas sobre o pior momento da vida de Draco "Bem, este é um dia Feliz!" declarou alegremente.

Draco nunca quis tanto bater em alguém na sua vida.

No dia seguinte, Draco foi informado que estava fazendo parte dos Comensais da Morte, grupo de esquemas. Deixaram-no em todos os seus segredos e mostrou-lhe todas as coisas horriveis que estavam fazendo em outras alas da casa. A primeira coisa que descobriu foi que eles estavam tramando – mais uma vez – a morte de Harry Potter

Era um plano elaborado especialmente para Potter. Mesmo que eles tinham falhado a cada ano que Draco podia se lembrar, os Comensais da Morte não se desencorajavam. Pareciam que toda vez que eles não conseguiam matar O Menino Que Sobreviveu, pensavam em uma forma mais complexa e ridicula para fazê-la na proxima vez. Em seguida, eles se perguntariam porque elas nunca funcionavam. Draco não podia deixar de rir deles. – O que seu pai não aprovava no entando – Foi uma das poucas coisas que o fizeram rir desde que a coisa toda começou. Eles eram apenas patéticos. Eles ficariam milionarios se formassem uma trupe de comédia.

Ele não iria chamar Harry de amigo, Amargos Inimigos era mais parecido com eles. Ele tinha desejado Potter morto mais vezes que poderia contar. Ás vezes, ele até tentou fazer o trabalho sozinho. Ainda assim, ele encontrou conforto na ideia de que os planos patéticos não iriam funcionar. Gina não queria que ele morresse.

Não importa o quão dedicado ele agiu, ou o quanto ele atuou. Draco ainda não era permitido em qualquer lugar perto de Gina. O mais próximo que ele conseguiu foi em seu quarto á noite. Ele tentou não deixar que isso levasse-o para baixo. Tinha certeza de que seria capaz de chegar lá um dia, ele simplesmente não tinha certeza de como chegaria. Ele tinha muitas ideias, mas nenhuma delas era muito plausivel.

Muitas vezes fingiu estar doente ou cansado para que ele pudesse voltar para seu quarto. Ele passaria algumas horas depois da meia-noite, com apenas sua varinha iluminando seu livro para ele ler uma e outra vez. Ele encontrou alegria ao ouvir sons vindos do quarto de Gina. Ele foi tentado a simplesmente parar de sair da cama de manhã. Ele poderia machucar-se ou algo assim, então não seria curioso.

Gina estava agora a chegar ao fim de seu primeiro trimestre. O livro diz que o segundo trimestre é geralmente o mais fácil para a mãe cheia de expectativas.

"O inicio do segundo trimestre geralmente marca uma diminuição dos hormonios da gravidez. Isso deve resultar em oscilações de humor e menos mau humor" ele leu em voz alta uma noite.

Naquele exato momento houve um barulho muito alto. Ela estava tentando bater na porta "Vocês bastardos! Deixem-me sair daqui!" Gina gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões "Arrgh!" ela gritou de frustação. Depois, houve um barulho batendo que só poderia ter sido um movel pesado, quebrado, que foi lançado contra a porta pesada.

"Graças a Deus por _isso_" Draco murmurou ironicamente quando ouviou o Comensal entrar em seu quarto, em uma tentativa para que se calasse. Ele esperava que ela tinha outra peça para o Comensal. Ou pelo menos acertasse um bom chute

Os meses quentes de verão por fim se renderam aos invernos estéreis. Felizmente, os Comensais da Morte ignorou a maior parte de seus planos até que o tempo melhorasse. Nevou mais do que Draco se lembrava. Narcisa pegou uma terrivel gripe. Ela teve que ficar de cama e repouso constante. Ela exigia as coisas mais ridiculas e insistiu que eram fundamentais em seu processo de cura. Draco estava um pouco preocupado com sua mãe, mas todo o fricote fez ele se preocupar com Gina ainda mais. Ele esperava que ela e o bebê estavam confortavéis na mansão gelada. Ela não teria os mesmo luxos de Narcisa se ficou doente.

Na época de Natal ele foi revirando o Beco Diagonal para presentes que sua mãe aprovaria com seu pai. No ano passado ela tinha chamado-os apenas para enviar os elfos para comprar seus presentes. Ela disse que, nesse ano, não estava no "espirito de Natal", mas ainda não lhes permitiria levar nada caro de volta para a loja. Portanto, este ano Draco e Lúcio, infelizmente teve que passar o dia inteiro fazendo compras juntos. Lucios olhou com desdem para as pessoas que se empurravam de cima abaixo na rua.

"Plebeus" ele cuspiu

Ele não aprovou qualquer uma das lojas ou chamava-as de lojas bregas ou normais.

Draco olhou em volta para todas as outras familias. Todos eles eram capazes de realizar uma tão simples. Por que Lucio não poderia ser civil por uma só vez? Ele suspirou com pesar. Ele deveria ter acabado de sair com seu pai da Travessa do Tranco. Por alguns momentos gloriosos ele tinha um tempo de compras facil quando Nott apareceu e envolveu Lúcio na conversa.

Ele agarrou sua bolsa e até conseguiu comprar um presente para o bebê sem Lucio ver. Ele percebeu que o bebê não era devido por mais quatro meses, mas ele não podia ajudar a si mesmo. Foi apenas um presente pequeno, um cobertor para manter o bebê aquecido depois de nascer. Ele até se recusou a comprar um ridicularmente caro que alegou ter sido tecido com pelo de uniconio. Draco tinha duvidas sobre sua autenticidade, alem que o simples era tao bom. Era branco cremoso com bordado azul e nenhuma criatura mágica indefesa teve suas crinas arrancadas de suas cabeças para ser montado o cobertor.

"Você está pronto?" Lucio perguntou irritado. Antes que Draco pudesse responder, ele fez um som como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir que ele tinha pisado em algo extremamente desagradavel. "Urgh." Ele levantou o nariz e balançou o cabelo com altivez "É aquela Mulher Weasley"

Draco virou-se ansiosamente para olhar. Com certeza, Molly Weasley caminhava pela rua com toneladas de caixas embaixo dos braças fartos. Seu rosto estava abatido. As pessoas ao longo das ruas olhavam para ela com compaixão e sussurravam sobre sua filha desaparecida. Ele só tinha visto ela brevemente subir para fora do trem de Hogwarts. Mas ela sempre parecia feliz para Draco. Não havia nada disso agora. Ela parecia desgastada e privada de sono. A alegria de Natal borbulhando das lojas ao redor dela parecia não ter efeito sobre. Ela estava claramente apenas atravessando os que não realmente celembra o Natal.

Palavras de Narcisa tocado em sua cabeça. _"Eu estava pensando o quão horrível seria a perder o seu filho."_

Ele queria correr para ela - para dizer alguma coisa, para que ela soubesse que Gina estava viva, que ela estava prestes a ser avó, ou pelo menos, ajudar a carregar as malas. Mas Lucio foi repugnado pela vista.

"Ela deve estar feliz", disse ele amargamente ", agora ela tem uma criança a menos para que não pode pagar." Ele agarrou Draco aproximadamente pelo braço. "Vamos", disse ele com uma nota de finalidade em sua voz. "Eu não posso ficar mais perto destes camponeses."

Como Lúcio empurrou-o para o Caldeirão Furado, Draco olhou para trás deve obter um último olhar da Sra. Weasley. Ela havia abandonado todas as suas malas e foi rapidamente buscá-los, mas toda vez que ela empilhados um em seus braços um outro iria cair. Ela estava perturbada e completamente sem graça quando uma caixa abriu e derramou todo seu conteúdo pela rua.

Ninguém fez qualquer movimento para ajudá-la a juntar os presentes baratos. E não foi por falta de atenção. Ele ainda ouviu um comentário de uma mulher que a maioria dos presentes eram de segunda mão. A mulher junto com ela riu. Draco adivinhou que a sua pena da perda de Gina não se estendeu para realmente levantar a mão para ajudar Molly.

Draco esticou o pescoço para vê-la até a porta do Caldeirão Furado se fechou atrás dele. Última viu, um homem de vestes negras caros, tinha pisado em um dos dos presentes de esmagamento sua caixa de e destruindo o que estava dentro de um som alto de ruptura. Draco nunca ouvi ele pedir desculpas.

Em janeiro, quando Gina estava começando seu terceiro trimestre, Draco viu um artigo n'O Profeta Diário que chamou sua atenção. Falava de Gina. Ele olhou furtivamente para os pais, certificando-se que não estavam olhando. Eles estavam envolvidos em um problema de um elfo domestico que tinha queimado o café da manhã. Ele dobrou o papel e leu o artigo.

DESAPARECIMENTO RESOLVIDO PELO MINISTÉRIO

Londres – O Ministério da Magia anunciou ontem que encerrou a investigação sobre o desaparecimento de Gina Weasley. Conforme relatado meses atrás n'O Profeta Diário, Srtª Weasley, 18 anos, desapareceu da estação de King Cross, em junho, quando regressava de seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

"Estamos satisfeitos por ter finalmente resolvido este caso" disse o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge. "Foi muito preocupante para todos os envolvidos. Nos só podemos esperar que trouxe algum alívio para a familia Weasley em luto."

A garota desaparecida era a filha única do trabalhador oficial do ministério Arthur Weasley.

"Ele veio como um grande choque para nós. Nós realmente não queriamos acreditar que foi possivel." Disse o Ministro, balançando a cabeça tristemente quando perguntado sobre sua reação quando uma equipe de Detetives do Ministério altamente treinados entregou a noticia. Após uma investigação minuciosa, foi determinado que a Srtª Weasley caiu da plataforma de King Cross apenas para ser, tragicamente, atropelada pelo Expresso de Hogwarts.

Quando perguntado sobre o que o Ministro pretendia fazer para evitar futuro acidentes, ele respondeu: "Eu estou triste que não há muito que possamos fazer. O trem pertence a Hogwarts. Pedimos ao diretor Dumbledore para substituir a armadilha mortal, mas ele se recusa a cooperar."

"Não, eu não planejo me livrar do Expresso de Hogwarts" disse Dumbledore via coruja "Eu ainda não estou convencido que esta é a causa do desaparecimento da Srtª Weasley. Afinal, quando um trem atropela alguém, geralmente há um corpo encontrado."

O Ministro, por sua vez, acredita realmente que Gina Weasley foi atropelada pelo Expresso. Alegando que Dumbledore está a falar tolices. " Claro que ela foi atropelada pelo trem. Dumbledore simplesmente se recusa a ver os fatos."

A família Weasley se recusou a comentar oficialmente as conclusões do Ministério. No entanto, o _Profeta Diário_ conseguiu ouvir Arthur Weasley chamando a matéria de "Ridículo!" como ele saiu de seu escritório Ministério cedo ontem.

Obviamente, o Sr Weasley partilha do olhar do ministro e do Profeta Diário: Dumbledore deve se livrar, urgentemente, daquele trem monstruoso.

Draco balançou gravemente a cabeça. Ele nunca teve muita fé no Ministério, bando de imbecis, mas esse levou o prêmio. Eles, obviamente, sentiram que, como não foram capazes de resolver o caso, a próxima coisa lógica a se fazer era culpar Dumbledore. Isso colocou para descansar qualquer esperança fútil dos Aurores invadindo sua casa para resgatar Gina.

Se Gina estava para ser libertada, havia apenas duas pessoas que poderiam fazer isto. O primeiro foi Dumbledore, que Draco tinha desprezado e ridicularizado por boa parte de sua vida. E ainda mais assustador, o outro era ele próprio. Draco Malfoy. Ele era o único que sabia onde Gina estava e o que haviam feito a ela. Embora ele não podia ver-se capaz de resgata-la, já que nem contato ele havia feito com ela. Além disso, ele não era o bravo cavaleiro montado em um cavalo branco

"Draco?" Narcisa chamou, puxando-o abruptamente de seus pensamentos. "Draco, querido, você está bem?"

"Hm?" Ele olhou assustado para encontrá-la olhando para ele com uma declaração preocupada no seu belo rosto. Ele olhou em volta. Lúcio havia ido. "Onde está o Pai?"

"Ele saiu." Ela disse simplesmente como se ele já soubesse isso. Ela ficou ainda mais preocupado. Foi Draco começar a ter apagões?

Ele fez uma careta. "Tipico" Ela não ouviu seu murmurio. Narcisa aproximou-se dele e colocou a mão sobre sua testa. "Mamãe!" ele gritou enquanto sacudia a cabeça para longe dela.

"Você está doente?" Ela perguntou em tom maternal. "Você está palido. Beba um pouco de suco de laranja." Ela empurrou um copo em direção a ele como se isso fosse resolver todos os seus problemas.

"Mamãe! Eu estou bem" ele protestou enquanto pegava o copo.

Ela olhou para ele com ceticismo e suspirou. "Desde que você chegou em casa, eu não sei o que aconteceu... você simplesmente não parece mais com meu garotinho"

Ele evitou o olhar de sua mãe. "Eu não sou mais o seu garotinho." disse mal-humorado.

Ela fez um ruído de desaprovação. "Não seja ridículo. Você sempre será o meu garotinho." Ele olhou para ela e encontrou-a sorrindo para ele. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. "A não ser, é claro, que você esteja preso", disse ela, pensativa. "Então você é 'Steve' e não conheço ninguém chamado Draco Malfoy."

Draco riu tanto que cuspiu o suco de laranja na mesa.

Draco começou a ter problemas de sono no final de Fevereiro. Gina estava previsto para meados de Março. E se ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro? Será que o bebê ficaria bem? E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido e ele simplesmente não soube. Ele pensou que estava indo para desenvolver uma úlcera ou um cabelo grisalho de tanta preocupação. Não que faria grande diferença em seu cabelo prateado.

Ele estava sempre tentando ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar pistas sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele principalmente tentou obter notícias sobre Gina, mas ele também recolheu qualquer coisa que conseguisse nos planos dos Comensais da Morte. Sentia-se como um espectador em sua própria casa, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, apenas ver, ouvir e esperar.

Uma noite particularmente sombria era suposto para ser o ataque a vida de Harry Potter. Felizmente, os Comensais da Morte ainda não confiavam em Draco o suficiente para envolvê-lo. Lúcio também apontou que Harry poderia reconhecer a voz de Draco, uma vez que tinham estado em Hogwarts juntos. Então, o Senhor das Trevas estava satisfeito em deixar Draco para trás. Ninguém ficou mais feliz com isso do que o próprio Draco. Conforme a noite avançava, ele só iria ficar mais e mais feliz por ter sido deixado para trás.

Cerca de quatro horas da manhã um grande tumulto cortou o silêncio. Soou como um milhão de pessoas correndo pela casa gritando em alto e bom som. Draco que ficara semi-adormecido, mas sentou-se na cama quando ouviu o barulho. A primeira coisa que entrou em sua cabeça era Gina. Ele tinha ouvido gritos. Seu pulso começou a correr com medo, um medo que ele nunca havia conhecido antes.

Seu coração finalmente começou a bater em um ritmo razoável, quando ele percebeu que o som não tinha vindo do final do correndor. Quarto de Gina. Tudo estava bem naquela direção. Parecia ter sido abaixo de Draco. O nível mais baixo da mansão estava sendo usado como base para os Comensais da Morte. Em seguida, a realidade bateu-lhe: o ataque. Algo deve ter dado errado. Ele não podia dizer que não estava surpreso

Ele pulou da cama e apertou seu ouvido contra a porta. Havia vozes gritando à distância.

"O que aconteceu?" gritou uma voz que ele não conseguiu identificar.

"Eles sabiam que estávamos chegando!" Esta voz era vagamente familiar. Levou um momento para Draco lembrar-se. Era MacNair.

"Quem é que eles pegaram?" O primeiro Comensal da Morte perguntou.

MacNair listou cerca de uma dúzia e meia de nomes. O outro amaldiçoou. "Morto ou vivo?" Ele perguntou.

"Vivo" disse MacNair. "Mas não por muito tempo" Sua última declaração pendurou ameaçadoramente no ar. Draco sabia o que aconteceria a seguir. Era outra coisa que separava Draco dos Comensais da Morte. Todos foram confortáveis com isso. Ele nao era.

O Ministério da Magia tinham formas de fazer falar os Comensais da Morte. Coisas que fariam Draco ter arrepios na pele. Mas o Lorde das Trevas tinha uma forma ainda melhor de manter que isso não acontecesse. Era rotina. Em poucos minutos, mais Comensais da Morte seria enviados. Eles chegariam tão perto quanto podiam, sem revelar-se. Em seguida, eles usariam a Maldição da Morte em tudo que se movia. Isso era a guerra.

Draco abaixou a cabeça. Ele esperava que Dumbledore estava pronto para isso. Os agentes da resistência tiveram que sair de lá se eles não queriam ser apanhados no meio do fogo cruzado. Nenhum dos Comensais da Morte estariam tristes em ver os homens do Ministério serem mortos. Mesmo Harry Potter não poderia se desviar de muitos Avada Kedavra. Como era para os Comensais da Morte que estavam prestes a morrer, ele não poderia ter-se cuidado muito. Tudo que Draco podia pensar era que sua mãe ficaria mais feliz que havia menos pessoas dentro e fora de sua casa. Eles deixaram manchas no tapete.

Passos bateram contra o chão. O som chicoteou nos quartos vazios. Draco olhou para fora de seu buraco da fechadura para ver o que estava acontecendo. Cada Comensal da Morte que poderiam encontrar estava sendo chamado para fazer o controle de danos. Um borrão de vestes negras tiro passado sua porta. Eles fizeram uma pausa. Isto foi curioso. O único Comensal da Morte, que esperava no final do corredor era...

Ele empurrou a porta aberta com força. O corredor estava vazio. A Porta de Gina era subterrânea.

Ele podia ouvir o bombeamento de sangue em seus ouvidos. Ele cautelosamente deu um passo para a frente. Não estava disposto a acreditar em sua sorte. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo de medo e antecipação. Ele olhou para a esquerda e direita. Não havia realmente nenhum Comensal a vista

Ninguém para detê-lo. Com esse pensamento, o medo sumiu. Ele correu para a frente. Nao havia como perder ritmo. Esta era a sua chance! Todas as coisas que ele queria dizer inundaram sua mente.

"Gina!" ele gritou antes mesmo de chegar à porta. "Gina!" Ele bateu com o punho furiosamente na madeira pesada. "Alohomora!" ele gritou, mas nada aconteceu. "Alohomora!" ele disse novamente mais desesperadamente. Ele xingou em voz alta. "Como é que você tem essa coisa maldita aberta?"

A voz calma parou toda a sua ira. De repente, ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Ecoou em sua mente e em seu coração. " É como se eles fossem me dizer", ela zombou.

"Gina", ele suspirou. Ele tinha um milhão de coisas que queria dizer a ela, mas todos eles tinham deixado a sua mente quando ela falou.

"Draco?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, percebeu que ela não podia vê-lo através da grossa porta. "Sim", disse ele com voz rouca. "Sou eu."

"O que está acontecendo?" ela perguntou em voz assustada.

"Houve um ataque. Um monte de Comensais da Morte foi capturado ..." explicou. Ele pensava que havia coisas mais importantes para discutir, mas não era capaz de vocalizar qualquer de seus pensamentos.

Ela engasgou. "Alguém se machucou?" , Perguntou ela. Ela parecia que ela estava tremendo de preocupação.

Ele perguntou por que ela se importava com os Comensais da Morte antes que ele percebesse o que ela queria dizer. Sua família foi em grande parte da Resistência. Ela não os tinha visto em nove meses. Ela deve ter saído de sua cabeça sem saber o que estava acontecendo com eles. "Eles estão bem, Gina", assegurou ela.

Ele ouviu seu gemido e sabia que ela estava chorando. Ele desejou que pudesse pensar em algo mais confortável para dizer, mas ele nunca tinha consolado uma menina quando estavam chorando. Ele sempre apenas se afastou, porque nunca se importava. Agora ele se importava e estava se matando.

"Gina, como você está? Como está o bebê?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela fungou e tentou parar o choro. Ele sabia que ela não queria mostrar fraqueza. "Eu estou bem", disse ela, indignada. "Por que você se importaria?"

"Gina ..." ele começou e doeu aos seus ouvidos pelo seu tom frio. Será que ela não sabia que ele queria ajudar? "Eu sou o pai."

Como as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele sentiu um inchaço grande no seu coração. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele já tinha dito isto em voz alta. Eu sou o pai, ele repetiu várias vezes em sua cabeça. Eu vou ser pai.

Ela bufou. "Eu sei disso" ela cuspiu, altamente ofendida de que ele estava querendo dizer que ela não sabe quem é o pai de seu bebê.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa para ela, para que ela saiba que ele queria ser um pai de verdade e não apenas um doador de esperma. Ele queria dizer a ela que ele estava preocupado com ela e que ele estava hospedado só por causa dela. Acima de tudo, ele queria que ela soubesse que ele não fazia parte do plano. Ele não era mau como seu pai, ele tinha sido usado. Como ela.

Mas nunca as palavras saíram de seus lábios.

Houve mais gritos no nível inferior. Não era mais vozes desconexas gritando por ajuda. Foi uma mistura escura de assobios e gritando com os outros para a sua incompetência. O medo apoderou-se dele novamente. Era Voldemort.

"É melhor você ir" ela sussurrou com o mesmo nível de medo em sua própria voz.

"Gina, mas eu", ele protestou olhando para a porta aberta de seu quarto. Quanto tempo ele teria até voltar lá e não ser apanhado?

"Vá!" ela assobiou. Ela iria ficar em apuros, tanto como ele o faria. Ele teve que sair. Ela não devia ser perturbado estando perto do parto. Mas havia muitas coisas que ele não tinha dito a ela ainda. "Por favor."

"Sinto muito", disse ele. Ele estava arrependido, ele foi um covarde, enquanto corria de volta para seu quarto e se escondia debaixo das cobertas. Ele parecia muito machucado. Era pena, que ela estava passando tudo isto. Era pena, que ele não poderia fazer mais para ajudar. Acima de tudo ele sentia pena que ele não poderia expressar o quanto ela eo bebê significavam para ele e que se ela realmente precisava dele, ele não iria correr.


	4. III Trabalhos de um Amor Perdido Parte1

**Capitulo 3 – Trabalhos De Amor Perdido**

NOTAS DA AUTORA: IMPORTANTE: Todos esses personagens pertencem à incomparável JK Rowling (com exceção do bebê, ou "Draco Jr." como meus revisores chamá-lo ^ _ ^.). Me desculpe, eu roubei-os e fiz essas coisas horríveis a eles. Por favor, não processem-me. Eu não tenho dinheiro como ela tem.

NOTAS: Como sempre, muito obrigado a vocês. A Amy e Tessie, meus leitores BETA. E aos meus fiéis leitores, pois quem toma o tempo para ler minhas fics, significa além de qualquer medida, na minha opinião.

Notas da Tradutora: Perdão pela demora, ando muito ocupada com trabalhos etc. Além de agora eu ter TV a cabo e me viciar em Documentarios da Discovery e investigações policiais – mais ainda.

TOTAL CREDITOS A AUTORA!

Obrigado aos três que comentaram, se ninguém comentasse eu não iria continuar. Se alguma vez ficou Lucius em vez de Lúcio me desculpem! Eu costumo ler e escrever nomes em inglês, mas como realmente quis traduzir, na maioria das vezes ficou Lúcio. Pequeno-Almoço e Café da Manhã é a mesma coisa, só que eu acho Pequeno Almoço mais formal u_u. Mais uma vez desculpe pela demora e aproveitem.

A Mansão Malfoy foi decorada mais espetacularmente do que Draco poderia lembrar. Narcisa estava dando algum tipo de festa, mas ele não conseguia lembrar o que era. Ele sabia que não era um feriado, porque não foram todos os feriados de gala dignos no meio de abril. Ele imaginou que ela estava apenas dando uma festa, assim ela teria alguém para conversar que não eram Comensais da Morte. Ela passou semanas planejando cada detalhe e Draco fingiu que ele se lembrava, o que era apenas para mantê-la feliz. Ele havia se preocupado com outras situações.

Milhares de pessoas tinham sido convidados, todos eles conversaram, dançaram e comeram a comida deliciosa com sorrisos felizes em seus rostos. Draco, por outro lado, ficou para o lado dos bocejos. Ele estava cansado de ficar acordado até tarde da noite nas últimas duas semanas. Gina estava prestes a dar a luz, devido a isto ele não queria perder nada. Ele certamente não poderia dizer a seu filho que ele perdeu seu nascimento, porque ele estava _dançando._ Além disso, ele achou este tipo de festa extremamente cansativo.

Ele estava cansado de colocar um sorriso falso e ficar apertando a mão de todos. Parece que qualquer pessoa que o tinha conhecido quando ele era pequeno sentia a necessidade de dizer isso a ele o quão alto ele tinha sido a última vez que tinha visto o outro. A única coisa que ele odiava mais foi quando as pessoas diziam: "Ah, Olá, Draco. Você se lembra de mim, não é? Você foi para Hogwarts com meu filho, assim e assado."

Em seguida, ele teria que forçar um sorriso e lutar contra a vontade de dizer: "Sim. Eu o conhecia. Merlin, que criança idiota você teve. Espero que você não gastou muito em sua educação. Você poderia ter obtido o mesmo resultado se você tinha deixado em uma montanha em algum lugar para ser criado por lobos. "

Por alguma razão, eles sempre foram ofendidos depois que ele disse coisas assim. As pessoas ficavam muito delicado quando se tratava de seus filhos.

Draco fez uma careta sombriamente. Com a música que ele não podia ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá em cima. Por tudo o que sabia, Gina poderia dar a luz ao seu filho neste momento. Ele olhou para o relógio, impaciente. Cinco horas. Ele estava sentado neste inferno por cinco horas. Ele suspirou. Narcisa ainda estava alegremente atuando o papel de anfitriã. Ela estava em seu elemento, ela estava realmente brilhando. Ela nunca ficava doente das pessoas dizendo a ela como ela estava linda, como era linda a casa e que era uma grande e divertida festa.

Ele bocejou novamente. Todos curvaram-se juntos, literalmente. Sua visão estava turva devido à privação do sono. Ou isso, ou o patê era muito ruim.

"Draco? Você não parece bem." A Voz de Narcisa fez Draco pular. Ele não se lembrava dela caminhar até ele. Ele deve ter cochilado.

"Eu estou bem", respondeu ele enquanto o mundo balançou instável em seus pés.

Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade. "Talvez você deveria se deitar."

Draco não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era como seu aniversário tinha chegado mais cedo. Ela normalmente o fez sofrer todo o caminho através de seus partidos, não importa o quê. Um ano ele tinha quebrado quatro dedos em um acidente de Quadribol e ela não tinha só se recusado a curá-lo, mas ainda o fez dar a cada convidado um aperto de mão caloroso.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar longo e inquisidor. Ela assentiu com a cabeça cansada. "Vá em frente."

Ele sorriu. "Boa noite, mãe", disse ele enquanto a beijava carinhosamente no rosto.

A música ficou cada vez mais fraca, enquanto ele subia as escadas até que ele só podia ouvir o tremor que a batida do tambor fazia no andar debaixo. Ele parou no topo da escada. O quarto de Gina continuava em silêncio. O Comensal da Morte não prestou um olhar para Draco. Ele estava caído contra a porta como se fosse a única coisa que mantinha-o em pé. Ele parecia tão cansado, ainda mais que Draco.

Draco suspirou. Estava na hora, ele tinha certeza disso agora. Foi pelo menos uma semana, talvez duas atrasado. Ele nunca tinha sabido de Gina estar atrasada antes. Por que foi agora ela estar atrasada para o evento mais importante da vida de ambos? Ele repreendeu a si mesmo por pensar dessa forma. Não era como Gina pudesse planejar o nascimento do bebê. Ela provavelmente estava tão ansioso quanto ele.

A água nunca é assistida enquanto ferve (**N/T: **Como?), uma voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça cantarolou.

Essa afirmação nunca tinha feito qualquer sentido para Draco. É claro que iria ferver. E se isso não acontecesse, então você deveria fazer um feitiço para fazer ferver a água. Ele não sabia, porque ele nunca tinha preparado o seu próprio alimento, mas ele tinha certeza que havia um. Ele havia visto os elfos domésticos fazê-lo.

Assim que seus olhos se encontraram na grande cama de dossel, Draco caiu em cima dela. Ele não se preocupou em retirar suas vestes caras. Ele estava muito cansado. Sua mãe certamente discutiria com ele por tornar o tecido amassado, mas ele não se importou. O sono foi também uma vitória. Ele se encontrou à deriva aos braços de Morfeu tão logo sua cabeça atingiu o travesseiro recheado de penas.

Ele sentiu como se tivesse apenas adormecido por segundo quando ele foi acordado por um grito que rasgou a noite. Por um momento, Draco não sabia quem o havia feito, ou de onde ele vinha. Em seguida, o grito veio de novo, mais alto e inconfundivelmente feminino. Ele olhou para o relógio. 00:03. Ele tinha estado fora por quase duas horas.

Gina gritou novamente. Ele ouviu vozes abafadas. Alguém gritando com ela. Draco xingou-se mentalmente enquanto saia da cama. Há quanto tempo ela está em trabalho de parto? O que ele tinha perdido?

Uma parte razoável da sua cabeça lhe disse para não se preocupar. Ele não poderia ter perdido muito desde que ele não a tinha ouvido até agora e porque ela tinha ficado quieta por duas horas. O que significava que ela não tinha sentido as dores.

Ele chegou à porta de seu quarto e fez uma pausa. Havia mais vozes agora. Isso significava que um grupo de Comensais da Morte estavam lá com ela. Eles provavelmente tinham ordens para não deixá-lo em torno de Gina. Draco sentiu todos os seus músculos ficarem tensos involuntariamente. Ele não se importava se eles não o queriam ver. Foi seu filho, pelo amor de Merlin! Ele não ia perder essa. Ele agarrou a maçaneta da porta e preparou-se para empurrar a porta aberta.

Então aconteceu algo que fez seu queixo cair e tocar o chão abaixo dele. A porta não abria. Ele puxou novamente, desta vez mais grosseiramente. Ainda assim, ela não cedeu. Alguém o tinha trancado pelo lado de fora. Frenético, ele agarrou-a com as duas mãos e colocar todo o seu peso para forçar a porta aberta. Nada.

Draco rosnou em frustração. Ele chutou a porta de forma tão dura que a cômoda ao lado dela sacudiu com força. Mas a porta não se moveu. Arremessando todos os feitiços que ele poderia pensar na porta para abrir, o tempo todo, Gina estava gritando de forma intermitente no outro quarto. Ela gritar só o deixou mais desesperado para chegar até ela. Ele jogou todo o seu corpo contra a madeira, o que só serviu para lhe dar uma dor terrível no ombro.

Desanimado, ele caiu no chão ainda segurando seu braço, que muito possivelmente estaria roxo pela manhã. Ele estava suando e respirando irregularmente. Ocorreu-lhe que ele provavelmente nunca tinha trabalhado tão duro antes em sua vida. Convinha que ele não ajudaria em nada no parto. Recostou-se contra a porta teimoso. Gina gritou novamente.

Ele podia imaginá-la ali com uma horda de Comensais da Morte estranhos à sua volta. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e seu cabelo se agarrava a seu rosto pelo suor. Um segundo depois houve, então, um pequeno gemido choroso baixo veio para acompanhar os gritos dolorosos de Gina. Ele apostou que ela estava chorando. As lágrimas provavelmente misturada com seu suor enquanto escorria pelo rosto.

Os Comensais da Morte provavelmente não se importavam que ela estava chorando. Eles estavam olhando para ela com expressões de pedra, o fato de que um milagre estava sendo realizado diante de seus olhos e eles não faziam ideia. Ele queria andar através da parede para seu lado, como um fantasma, e deixá-la saber que ela não estava sozinha e que tudo ficaria bem.

Os ponteiros do relógio se moviam lentamente na frente de seu rosto. Draco não se cansou, ele passou a noite inteira com o ouvido pressionado firmemente contra a porta para conseguir escutar cada grito ou palavra abafada. Apesar do sono que tinha sido avassalador apenas algumas horas atrás, ele estava completamente acordado durante todo o parto. Antes que ele pudesse perceber, cinco horas se passaram e o sol aparecia.

Era estranho o tempo antes do amanhecer, quando não era noite, mas não era ainda de manhã, quando seus gritos começaram a ficar mais unidos. Ele, e todos os outros, souberam que o momento se aproximava. Parecia haver uma carga no ar, uma nota de urgência. Era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse esperando o bebê para sair e, em seguida, o dia poderia realmente começar. Ele tinha que lembrar-se de respirar, porque ele estava tão focado no que estava acontecendo lá fora que não estava prestando atenção em si mesmo.

Gina estava gritando mais alto e com mais freqüência agora. Seu coração começou a corrida em seu peito, uma voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça sussurrou: "Você está prestes a ser pai." Não importava se ele seria como Lucio ou pior. O bebê estava vindo, não importa como, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum controle sobre seu corpo. Era como voar em uma vassoura. Ele lembrou vividamente como Potter tinha ido atravez da noite, atrás do pomo. Draco, é claro, tinha voado atrás dele. Potter tinha sido sempre um apanhador melhor, uma das coisas que mais irritou Draco. Para Harry tinha sido fácil, para pegar o pomo no ar e sair do mergulho. Mas para Draco, era como ser arremessado em alta velocidade em direção ao chão sem freios. Ele sabia que ia bater na Terra, provavelmente até se machucar muito, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Logo seu coração batendo foi silenciado pelo som de gritos de Gina. Ele ouviu atentamente. Ele não podia explicar, mas eles eram diferentes agora, mais guturais. E se ele não estava enganado havia uma nota de medo em sua voz.

Ele levantou-se de pé e começou a andar ao redor da sala em sintonia a voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça dizendo: _"Algo está errado ... Algo está errado ... Algo está errado ..."_Ele mastigou nervosamente em sua miniatura. Ele queria tanto ver o que estava acontecendo. Por que não que alguém iria dizer-lhe alguma coisa?

"Gina!" ele gritou no topo de seus pulmões esperando que alguém, qualquer um responderia. Ele não se importava que ele deveria estar dormindo ou que não queriam ele por aí. Ele precisava saber. Ele sentiu que iria morrer se ele não o fizesse.

Gina gritou novamente. Desta vez, Draco gritou com ela. Ela não parecia melhor. Se qualquer coisa, ela parecia pior. Ele fez um nó doloroso em seu peito, como se alguém tivesse dado um soco nele repetidamente. Tudo o que ele queria era que tudo estivesse bem para ela, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era andar ao redor da sala de ouvir seus gritos de dor.

Ele pegou uma acessorio da cômoda, um peso de papel ridiculamente caro feito de cristal, e atirou-o na parede. O ornamento quebrou em milhares de pedaços, assim como Gina gritou novamente. Os cacos ricochetearam na parede antes de cairem por todo o chão. Eles fizeram uma espécie de cobertura brilhante de pó no piso de madeira dura que os Elfos cansaram de limpar.

"Isso foi realmente necessário?" seu espelho perguntou com raiva, obviamente muito perturbado por ter sido acordado no meio da noite.

Draco não respondeu. Ele não ouviu. Ele afundou no chão como toda a sua ira deixou apenas para ser substituído pelo medo poderoso. Ele sabia em seu coração que ele era a única pessoa que se importava se Ginny saiu desta vida. Os Comensais da Morte não deu a mínima para ela ou o bebê, pois eles só temia a ira de Voldemort. Ele também sabia que se seus palpites estavam certos e que algo realmente estava errado, então não havia ninguém para ajudá-la. Eles não poderiam ir a um medibruxo já que era para ser um segredo que ela estava lá e os Comensais da Morte não sabia nada de nascimento, apenas a morte.

Ele sentiu o corte vidro quebrado em suas pernas e mãos como ele caiu de joelhos. Ele havia tentado de tudo para sair de sua prisão para ela, mas ele falhou. Se ele não podia fazer nada por ela, então quem seria?

Draco olhou para o chão. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele correu suas mãos, suas mãos _inúteis,_ sobre os cacos. Ele não vacilou quando as peças de cristais o cortaram, abrindo cortes tirando gotas de sangue mortal. Suas mãos sempre tinha sido tão suaves com a falta de trabalho. Ele nunca se lembrava de vê-las tão sangrentas como estavam hoje. Ele soprou uma respiração instável como ele lentamente olhou para cima.

O teto abobadado estendeu acima dele. Havia entalhes no mármore, feitos por artistas famosos, no gesso. As pessoas sempre comentaram sobre isso, quando viu seu quarto. Ele não vê-lo. Ele estava tentando ver além dele.

Ele falou com a voz trêmula. "Uh ... Deus?" ele perguntou, sem saber como isso foi feito, ele nunca havia orado antes em sua vida. "Er, oi", ele sussurrou, ainda inseguro de si mesmo. "Eu sei que você e eu não estivemos falando muito, você sabe, nunca. Isso foi, uh, tudo culpa minha. Veja, eu era um puto", ele fez uma pausa, percebendo que ele provavelmente não deveria jurar na frente de um divindade. "Eu quero dizer um bobão. eu era um bobão", ele se corrigiu. "De qualquer forma, você não deve tomar os meus erros para Gina e para o bebê." Ele parou de novo. "Bem, você é Deus e você pode fazer o que _quiser ..._ Mas você não deve deixar Gina sofrer assim. Ela é uma boa pessoa. Sei porque sempre que eu quis dizer coisas para ela na escola, ela nunca me chamaria de nomes, ou, " ele engoliu em seco "afundaria ao _meu_ nível. "

Ele deve ter sido muito focado. O sol estava apenas preenchendo a parte da sala mais próxima à janela, enquanto a maioria ainda estava envolto nas trevas, e no meio da sala de Draco, que ainda estava vestido com as vestes muito melhores que agora estavam rasgadas, enrugadas e cobertas no sangue, se ajoelhou com o rosto voltado para os céus enquanto os gritos agonizantes de Gina Weasley, uma garota que ele odiara uma vez, se faziam ouvir pela porta trancada, mas não trancada para seus ouvidos.

"Eu só queria que você saiba que eu sinto muito. Eu não posso me desculpar e eu provavelmente nunca vou ser tão bom como uma pessoa como Gina é. Então, se você está indo para salvar alguém salve ela. Se você poderia apenas ter certeza de que ela eo bebê estão bem, então eu realmente aprecio isso. Obrigada. "

De repente, tudo estava quieto.

Draco sentiu um elevador grande peso do peito. Os dias em que ele havia desprezado tudo com cabelos vermelhos e sardas parecia uma memória distante. Algumas coisas são mais importantes do que a idade e suas vinganças, e este pequeno bebê era um deles.

O sol estava nascendo. O mesmo momento que ele sentiu o calor atingiu a traseira de seu pescoço, um choro fraco da outra sala fez as lágrimas que ele não sabia que queriam descer pelo seu rosto cairem. Foi o choro do bebê. Foi baixo no começo, então progressivamente mais alto, até que foi enchendo a mansão inteira.

Um sorriso lentamente se espalhou pelo rosto de Draco, até que ele estava rindo incontrolavelmente. "Eu sou um pai", ele riu em uma mistura de nervos e alegria. Ele sentiu como se pudesse correr em torno do quarto inteiro gritando no topo de seus pulmões. Agora ele sabia por que alguns homens andavam a dar a cada pessoa que viu um charuto. Ele queria dizer a todos."Eu sou um pai."

O bebê chorou alto. Ele podia ouvir os Comensais da Morte tentaram-no fazer cala-lo sem sucesso. O bebê não se acalmaria até Gina mantê-lo protetoramente em seus braços."Shh." Draco mal podia distinguir o som de sua voz quando a criança gritou abafada. "Não ligue para eles, bebê. Eles podem ser grandes e feios, mas eu não vou deixar que eles te machucar."

Ele sorriu estupidamente. Isso é certo, ele pensou. Ele queria ir lá e acrescentar a sua voz ao coro. _"Vencemos"_ "não os deixarei machucar você. "

Uma comoção no corredor trouxe Draco volta para seus sentidos. Ele se mexeu, de quatro, de volta para a porta e pressionou sua orelha contra ela. Passos ficou mais alto e mais alto, como as vozes das pessoas que pertenciam. Eles estavam vindo para ver o bebê. Sem sequer ouvi-los falar, Draco sabia quem um dos homens era. Ele teve uma caminhada distintivo. Era quase como se estivesse deslizando em vez de tomar passos humanos.

Voldemort não parecia satisfeito.

"Idiotas", ele assobiou. "Vocês não podem fazer nada?"

Se possível, Draco apertou a cabeça mais perto da porta. Havia algo de errado com seu bebê?

"Mas, Senhor ...", a outra voz protestou. Foi agudo e chorão. "Isso não é culpa nossa ... era sempre uma possibilidade ... não havia nenhuma maneira de saber ..."

"Silêncio, Rabicho! Não quero ouvir mais nada do seu choro." O Lorde das Trevas só parecia mais nervoso que Rabicho ousara sugerir que não foi culpa dos Comensais da Morte. "Eu era muito claro sobre o que eu queria para este bebê ser, mas ainda assim você me trouxe isso", ele zombou desgostoso "esta _menina."_

Levou um momento para Draco para registrar o que ele acabara de ouvir. Então, como uma rachadura de chicote, ele começou a saltar com entusiasmo, o que prejudicou muito enquanto seus joelhos estavam cortados. "É uma menina! É uma menina!" ele aplaudiu com orgulho, mas baixinho para ninguém em particular.

O espelho rolou seus olhos para as palhaçadas não característicos de Draco. Draco mostrou a língua para ele e continuou seu canto. "É uma menina! É uma menina! Tenho uma bebê!"

Sua mente estava inundada com imagens dele segurando uma menina, linda, com roupas com babados em seus braços. Ela o abraçava carinhosamente.

"Meu herdeiro era para ser um homem!" Voldemort berrou furiosamente, do outro lado da porta.

Um sorriso triunfante se espalhou pelo rosto de Draco. A ira do Senhor do Escuro apenas serviu para torná-lo mais feliz. Parte de seu livro havia sido fielmente confuso, mas ele tinha aprendido uma coisa e que era que o pai iria determinar o sexo de um bebê. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. "Ela não é _seu_ herdeiro, Voldemort."

O bebê ficou com Gina por muitas semanas. Os Comensais da Morte tinham sido avisados de que era melhor manter um recém-nascido com a mãe, enquanto ela estava amamentando.Às vezes, Draco podia ouvir o murmúrio do bebê. Ele tem a sensação estranha quando ele pensou que esses sons estavam vindo de sua filha. Ela não chorar muitas vezes. Geralmente, ela era uma criança bem-educada, mesmo com um grande temperamento. Draco assumiu que ela tem que partir de Gina, porque "bebê silencioso" e "temperado" foram as palavras que nunca foram usadas para descrever um Malfoy.


	5. III Trabalhos de um Amor Perdido Parte2

O Lorde das Trevas veio vê-la apenas uma vez, logo após seu nascimento. Ele tinha feito um pequeno discurso sobre a criança que marca o início de uma nova era. Então tinha, aparentemente, tentado levá-la de Gina. A criança chorou bastante alto. Quando Voldemort a tocou, o que fez Draco sorrir em uma espécie de orgulho estranho. Sua nenem foi marcada com a inteligência de Draco.

Draco ainda estava proibido de ver Gina ou o bebê. Ele tinha pensado que era tortura não conseguir vê-la quando Gina estava grávida, mas estava errado. Isso foi uma pequena taça de champanhe comparado a não ser capaz de ver sua filha. Sentia-se como se estivesse sendo perfurado no peito sempre que a ouvia chorar, mesmo que preferia isto mil vezes a não ouvi-la.

A primeira vez que Draco a viu foi uma ocasião bastante inesperada. A família Malfoy foi calmamente a jantar, na sala de jantar, Narcisa estava zangado com Lucius sobre algo que ele fez, mas não disse uma palavra sobre o assunto. Draco estava ansioso para voltar para o seu quarto e tentar descobrir o que Gina e sua bebê estavam fazendo. Ele mal comia, só empurrava-o em torno de seu prato e tentou transfigura-lo em porções menores, Draco estava tentando fazer como se ele já estivesse terminando a sobremesa quando todos os elfos domésticos vieram correndo para a sala de jantar, eles não viriam mais rápidos e aterrozidados se tivesse uma debandada de Hipogrifos nas cozinhas.

Todos os Malfoys se levantaram. Narcisa e Lúcio estavam absolutamente furiosos pelos elfos terem interrompido o jantar. Seus protestos foram perdidos no mar de gritos vindos dos elfos. Draco não pôde deixar de notar as expressões medo que os elfos usavam. Um elfo mesmo se escondeu atrás de suas pernas para proteção. Ele ia chutar a criatura miserável e dizer-lhe para não encostar nele quando percebeu que era uma fêmea pequena, bastante jovem, quase um bebê. Ela olhou-o com grandes e redondos olhos lagrimejantes, Draco suspirou e xingou-se mentalmente por permitir que um elfo agarrasse suas roupas, mas não conseguiu dizer isso a pequena elfa.

"O que está acontecendo?" Narcisa exigiu do elfo encarregado quando finalmente todos estavam calmos.

"Nós está implorando seu perdão, minha senhora", ele disse em uma voz aguda, medrosa, enquanto torcia seus ouvidos para punir a si mesmo. "Foppy ia acender o fogo no salão Quando ele está vendo uma cabeça na lareira." O elfo começou a bater com a cabeça contra a parede para impedir-se de dizer qualquer coisa que causase a raiva dos Malfoy. "Ele está assustando os outros elfos, senhora."

Lúcio chutos os elfos acompanhado de declarações de nojo. Caminhando rapidamente, desapareceu no grande e vázio salão de festas. Sua voz se ouvia até para os ocupantes da sala de jantar.  
"Meu Senhor" disse educadamente.

Narcisa fez uma careta sombriamente quando ouviu as palavras. Sua raiva com os elfos totalmente esquecida.

"Venham agora". Ela conduziu os elfos de volta para a cozinha. "Basta ficarem fora da biblioteca hoje à noite. Não há nada a temer " disse ela em um tom que traiu a verdade. Havia muitas coisas para ter medo quando Lord Voldemort estava na casa.

Uma vez que os elfos estavam seguramente longe, ela virou-se para seu filho exasperada. "Eu não sei..." A voz dela sumiu enquanto seus olhos fixaram-se em algo atrás Draco. Draco virou-se para verificar e encontrou Lúcio em pé encostado na porta.

Narcisa apertou os lábios. Draco sabia que ela estava morrendo de vontade de dizer algo, mas estava segurando a língua. "Mais convidados esta noite, querido?" ela perguntou com um sorriso amargo e desgosto óbvio para o carinho.

Lucius assentiu secamente. "Os Comensais da Morte estarão aparatando aqui em breve." Lucio se virou para Draco. "Você pode muito bem vir." Ele não parecia feliz com isso. Se Draco não estava enganado, Lúcio estava um pouco desconfiado de sua própria prole.

Se possível, Narcisa fez uma careta ainda pior para as palavras do marido. Ela olhou de Lúcio para Draco com uma espécie de aviso de olhar, mas não disse nada. Ela saiu com a cabeça erguida e nariz no ar. "Eu vou para a cama", ela chamou num tom arrogante quando estava a meio caminho da porta, como se fosse apenas um segundo pensamento de que ela deveria dizer-lhes para onde ia.

Lucio virou para Draco com os olhos apertados. "Não faça a ira do Senhor das Trevas". Ele disse cada palavra como se fosse a sua própria sentença.

Lúcio virou-se e saiu da sala de jantar sem outra palavra. Draco deu de ombros e seguiu atrás dele. Ele esperava que não iria tomar a Marca Negra esta noite. Isso não era algo que ele esperava muito. Na verdade, isso era algo que ele preferia evitar. Draco estava ocupado pensando em que desculpas podia dizer para fugir da sala quando os outros Comensais começaram a aparecer.

Logo o salão de baile, vazio salvo algumas cadeiras empilhadas no canto, estava cheio de homens em robes com capuz. Todos eles tomaram o seu lugar em um círculo. Draco não sabia onde ficar. Então decidiu ficar ao lado de Lúcio, apesar de não sentir como se quisesse ficar ao lado do homem. Eles deixaram um espaço para que todos pudessem ver a cabeça de Voldemort boiando nas chamas da lareira. Ele sempre teve uma aparência demoníaca, mas a adição da dança do fogo atrás dele o fazia parecer o próprio diabo. Draco sentiu um desejo intenso mais uma vez de fugir, mas manteve-se firme, tentando focar sua mente em outras coisas como o seu bebê.

Além disso, lembrou-se Draco, Voldemort não estava realmente no quarto. Ele estava falando com eles da lareira. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer a partir daí. Isso trouxe-lhe um pouco de conforto. Como poderia Voldemort dar a Marca Negra se ele não tinha mãos? Não, o que eles estavam fazendo naquela noite não era importante o suficiente para Voldemort estar realmente presente. Draco duvidou que estava prestes a ser iniciado.

Uma vez que estavam todos no lugar, o Senhor Escuro acenou com a cabeça para um Comensal da Morte particularmente grande e feio. O homem curvou-se, e saiu do quarto. Draco se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar. Todo mundo estava esperando o Comensal da Morte retornar. Draco desejou saber o que ele estava indo buscar. Então ele poderia se preparar para o que aconteceria.

Ele se preparou para horrores indizíveis. Focou seu pensamento em seu bebê. Esse pensamento fez sentir tudo quente por dentro, como se pudesse enfrentar qualquer coisa. Draco estava pasmo, quando o Comensal da Morte não retornou com algo horrível ou mal, mas com um pedaço minúsculo de cobertores que segurava desajeitadamente em seus braços.

Por um momento, Draco não sabia o que era. Perguntou o que Voldemort poderia querer com alguma coisa envolta em panos rosas e macios. Era tão anti-Voldemort. Não foi até o cobertor começar a chorar que Draco percebeu que sua filha estava dentro desses cobertores.

Ele teve que se conter para não correr para o bebê e pega-la em seus braços. Ele nuna a tinha visto antes e querida dar uma boa olhada. Ela estava ok? Tudo estava no lugar certo? Ela tinha todos os dedos das mãos e pés?  
Draco ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar pegar um vislumbre dela, mas tudo o que podia ver era cobertores. Ele queria que ela parasse de chorar. Incomodava-o muito que sua princesinha não estivesse feliz. Ela sempre havia sido tranquila perto de Gina. Raiva inundou Draco. O que infernos o comensal havia feito para ela chorar? Draco sentiu uma necessidade inexplicável de ir soca-lo no nariz

"Ugh", Avery reclamou colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos " Por que ela está chorando assim?"

Draco rosnou baixo em sua garganta. Ninguém, aparentemente, ouvira. Todos os homens estavam se preocupando em como o choro da bebê era desagradável para eles. Era óbvio para Draco que algo estava a incomodando e ocasionando nIsso. Eles deviam estar tentando confortá-la! No entando, nenhum deles fez um movimento para fazer qualquer coisa.

O Comensal brutamontes puxou o pequeno bebê para fora de seus cobertores enquanto dizia "Aqui está ela, Meu Senhor" segurando-a como um troféu.

Draco cerrou os punhos. Foi a primeira vez que colocava os olhos em sua filha, ele gostaria de ter seu primeiro encontro com ela sem que ela estivesse chorando sem parar e sem algumas dezenas de comensais olhando-a. Queria um tempo sozinho com ela, para admira-la e abraça-la. Ele precisava pensar. Havia tantas emoções conflitantes percorrendo seu corpo naquele momento. Estava com raiva, com medo (pois poderia ser um mau pai), porem acima de tudo, estava tão apaixonado por ela que não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Ela era tão pequena, mas tudo parecia estar em seu lugar, para Draco, sua garotinha era perfeita.  
Os outros comensais não compartilhavam de seus sentimentos "Alguém a cale!" gritou algum comensal.

"O que Diabos está errado com ela?" outro gritou

Draco olhou atentamente para a criança "Ela está com frio" disse, sem perceber que tinha falado em voz alta. Todos se viraram para olhar para ele. Seu pai o olhou com um especial toque de raiva por seu filho ter falado. Draco não sabia como sabia, apenas sabia (Entenderam? :3) Ela sempre foi aquecida, estava acostumada a ficar nos braços quentes de Gina. Isso significava que o velho brutamontes-Comensal tinha arrancado-a de seu lugar confortável e trouxe-a para onde muitos homens assustadores riam dela. Não admirava que a coitada estivesse chorando

"Entregue-a ao menino" Voldemort comandou da lareira. Draco nunca tinha ouvido ele dar uma ordem que ele relamente gostara.

Ele estendeu os braços pronto para aceitá-la. O Comensal cautelosamente colocou a criança em seus braços estendidos. Draco sentiu uma onda de calor através de seu corpo no momento em que a tocou, seu nariz sentiu o cheiro limpo e fresco, caracteristico de um bebê. O cheiro da inocência, algo que não era muitas vezes encontrados na Mansão Malfoy. A menina olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram. Draco teria jurado que ela reconheceu-o, ela havia sorrido infatilmente e gritara feliz, chutando suas perninhas e agitando seus braços. Draco teve vontade de fazer as mesmas coisas.

"Hein? Está frio?" Perguntou-lhe em tom gentil, enquanto conjurava um cobertor para envolver ao redor dela. Ela se aconhegou contra ele, instintivamente a procura de calor. Um sorriso se formou em suas bochechas rechonchudas. Draco estendeu a mão para toca-la, ele realmente não podia acreditar que estava segurando-a depois de esperar tanto tempo. Ela riu ao seu toque. Seus dedos minúsculos agarraram seu polegar, suas mãos eram tão pequenas que o polegar de Draco foi tudo o que ela conseguiu.

Olhar de Lucio Malfoy estava completamente irritado, como se estivesse jogando adagas em sua direção, mas Draco pareceu não se importar. Todos seus problemas e medos desapareceram no momento em que sua pele tocou a da sua criança. Os outros Comensais olhavam com expectativa para Voldemort agora que a nenem havia parado de chorar, mas Draco não percebeu. Ele estava tão envolvido com sua filha que poderiam ter realizado a Copa Mundial de Quadribol na sua frente e ele não teria percebido. Algumas coisas são simplesmente mais importantes.

"Dê a varinha para a criança!" Voldemort instruiu, causando Draco a olhar ao redor pela primeira vez. Os outros estava olhando ao redor importantes, um deles desenhou um circulo no chão e ficou de fora, outro empurrou Draco para o meio do círculo.

O bebÊ choramingou quando os comensais começaram a cantar alguma coisa "Shh," Draco tentou acalma-la. Doia-lhe quando ela chorava. Ela tinha que parar. "Está tudo bem. Tudo Ok." Ele saltitava de cima para baixo brincando "Tudo bem".

Lúcio, agiu como seu trabalho fosse muito importante, andou em direção ao Lord das Trevas e falou em voz baixa com ele, Draco não conseguiu escutar, mas viu que quando se virou tinha uma varinha em mãos. Era feita de teixo e bastante longa, um pouco mais de 30 centimetros, Draco adivinhou. Lúcio avançou rapidamente, flashes de memórias giravam na mente de Draco. Seu pai, com sua varinha estendida, avançando contra ele a partir da porta de seu quarto, durante a madrugada. Draco não queria se lembrar da noite em que foi forçado ao que causou a concepção de sua filha

A criança em seus braços se contorceu conforme Lúcio se aproximou. A simples ação conseguiu romper os pensamentos que tinha na cabeça de Draco. Ele olhou para usa filha, que agitava os braços, como se estivesse tentando chamar sua atenção. Sorriu para a ironia de tudo isso, sua bebê estava certa, é claro, não devia estar olhando para Lucio, devia estar olhando para a maravilha em seu colo. Lucio não valia a pena seu tempo

Seu pai estava ao seu lado agora, ele olhou para seu filho e neta com pouca, ou nenhuma, emoção. O que foi semelhante a estar de frente a um bloco de gelo. Draco puxou os cobertores mais apertados ao redor da bebê. Ela tentou se torcer nos braços de seu pai novamente tentando conseguir a atenção de Lucio "brinque comigo também, vovô!" ela parecia dizer enquanto balbuciava e sorriu orgulhosamente enquanto soprava uma bolha de cuspe, enquanto observava Lucius.

Seguindo as ordens de Voldemort, tentou enfiar a varinha no punho pequeno da menina. Idiota, não sabia nada sobre bebês, Draco revirou os olhos. Lúcio não sabia que ela era jovem demais para segurar uma varinha. Draco não ficou surpreso quando a varinha caiu de seu punho. A menina voltou seus olhos para Draco, desinteressada na varinha, era apenas uma vara grande para ela. "Quantos anos você acha que ela tem pai? Ela não pode segurar uma varinha ainda!" Draco sussurou baixinho, para que os outros Comensais não ouvissem. Lucio não respondeu.  
Draco sabia o que eles estavam testando. Quando bruxos e bruxas foram comprar varinhas, eles testavam para ver se ela conseguiria fazer voar ou soltar faiscas. Isso provava não apenas se era a varinha certa para a criança, mas também se havia sangue bruxo em suas veias. A maioria dos magos não conseguiam que sua magia estivesse pronta até ser mais velho, esta era a razão para as escolas começarem quando os alunos começavam a adolescencia. Obviamente, esperavam que como herdeiro de Voldemort, esperassem que ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo logo após o nascimento. A varinha, eles esperavam que ela, obviamente, usasse. Eles queriam ver se os poderes da bebê chegariam perto do "pai". Voldemort.

"Meu Senhor" disse um Comensal, com cuidado "Não se pode esperar que um bebê tão jovem faça uma magia, é por isso que as crianças só vão para a escola quando eles tem 11..."

Sua voz foi silenciada imediamente pelo som da ira de Voldemort. "Silencio!" Ele rugiu. "Ela é minha herdeira, não uma pobre criança comum. _Como a sua_." Ele disse lentamente a última palavra, deixando claro que culpava os Comensais. "O Feitiço funcionou, então ela é poderosa o suficiente para fazer muitos feitiços até agora!"

Draco se esforço para não rir. Voldemort estava esperando muita coisa da bebê. Como exatamente ela iria realizar magias poderosas se não tinha nem aprendido a falar ou mesmo sentar-se sozinha? Diabos, ela tinha apenas algumas semanas de idade, ela não podia nem segurar uma varinha! Ainda assim, Draco confiava que sua filha era melhor que todo o resto. Ele não se importava o que Voldemort havia feito para ela, _**sua**_ filha não era uma relés bruxa. Ela podia fazer isso, só precisava de uma ajudinha.

Voldemort ficou furioso que ela era tão descuidada com sua varinha, os comensais estavam agitados, pedindo desculpas pela incapacidade da bebê para realizar a tarefa, nenhum deles pensou que não deveriam ter testado uma criança tão jovem. "Ela é apenas um bebê" eles continuavam dizendo uma e outra vez. Draco franziu a testa. Eles não achavam que _**sua**_ filha podia fazer isso?!

Draco, querendo que sua filha provasse que era especial, decidiu ajudá-la. Abaixou-se, com cuidado para o bebê não escapar de seus braços e recuperou a varinha descartada. Ela riu, pensando que era algum tipo de passeio. "Essa é uma boa menina!" ele sussurou suavemente. Os Comensais da Morte estavam tão ocupados preocupados com a ira de Voldemort que nenhum deles ouviu sua voz. "Nós podemos fazer isso certo? Mostre-lhes de quem você é filha, pequena"

Draco colocou a varinha em sua mão pequena delicadamente, envolvendo sua mão entorno da sua minuscula mão. "Pronto?" ele arrulhou. Ela, obviamente, não respondeu. Era apenas uma criança e não entendia o que ele estava dizendo. Draco sorriu carinhosamente para a filha enquanto mexia seu pulso, e no processo, acenando com a varinha.

Uma exibição brilhantes de pequenos fogos saiu da varinha, em cores e tamanhos que Draco nunca havia visto antes. Eles eram rosa-choque que contrastava fortemente com o salão escuro. Sua luz encheu o salão inteiro, várias centenas de metros quadrados que abrigava as enormes festas de Narcisa. Todos os comensais se viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava em silêncio enquanto minúsculas estrelas cor-de-rosa dançavam ao redor da sala como uma queima de fogos exepcional. Ele queimaram durante bons 10 minutos antes do banho rosa sumir. Quando o fez, Draco estava com os lábios doidos de sorriso-orgulhoso.

Tanto que não percebeu o olhar desconfiado de Voldemort.  
Logo, um Comensal da Morte rude veio e arrancou sua filha de seus braços, que se sentiram estranhamente frios sem sua presença. Naquela noite, ouvi-a gorgolejar no quarto de Gina. "Não se preocupe querida" ela disse em voz alta o suficiente para que o Comensal pudesse ouvir do lado de fora "Esses meia-boca comensais da morte horrorosos já se foram. Está segura comigo."

Draco não estava mais interessado em participar de reuniões clandestinas Comensais-da-Morte mais. Ele tinha chegado a ver sua filha, que era tudo que queria deles, decidiu que não havia fugido com ela nos braços pois não queria deixar Gina para trás, ela não tinha nenhum "vale-segurança" sem a bebê.

Naquela noite, ele tinha planejados duas coisas. A primeira, e mais importante, foi como pegar Gina e o bebê e sair da Mansão Malfoy sem ser apanhado. Isso por si só levaria toda a astúcia e seria mentira se dizesse que não estava confiante que poderia retira-la. Afinal, era um Malfoy. A segunda coisa seria um pouco menos perigosa, mas não mais fácil. Ele tinha que pensar em uma razão que não poderia se juntar aos Comensais da Morte.


End file.
